Shadow the Hedgehog: The Full Story
by STaR Productions
Summary: Based on Shadow the Hedgehog game. A crazy humour story full of randomness and other things you would expect and things you wouldn't from the ultimate life form. Covers from first stage to the last story. OOC moments and a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**T: This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story, after playing Shadow the Hedgehog, I got this idea for a spoof. Although I do know that there are several stories about Shadow's game, I thought I would give it a try. For those who read, thank you for giving it a chance. Anyway enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, or anyother of SEGA's characters, they belong to them. Only this version of the story is mine.**

* * *

It was a lovely peaceful day on earth, the birds were singing, the sun was setting, all the people in Westopolis were happily minding their own business, living their normal happy lives. Everything was great on earth, except for a certain black hedgehog; Shadow was looking at the city from his usual spot. It consisted of a tree and several Chao clawing each other to death, fighting over who was the ultimate Chao.

Shadow had taken pride in raising these ferocious Chao, but he wasn't interested in them today. Instead he was deep in thought, pondering his past, until a sudden random newspaper flew out of nowhere and landed on his leg. Shadow looked down at the paper before picking it up to see the headline.

'50 year return of the black comet!! Best view tonight, so get your guns and start shooting at the sky!'

He then threw the paper away into the air before pulling out the Shadow Rifle and blowing it to tiny bits. Shadow then returned to trying to remember his past, he suffered from amnesia and had forgotten everything up until his awakening in Eggman's base.

He remembered seeing Rouge there, although he didn't know her at first, it was also the place where he met E-123 Omega, who was so happy to see him awake that he decided to celebrate by shooting everything in the room. At one point he shot Rouge, but thankfully she kept a lot of rings on her in case the worst should have happened.

_Shadow the Hedgehog...Why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember, apart from the events of that game Sonic Heroes. Oh and then there's those two gruesome images..._

Shadow scrunched his eyebrows at one of the terrifying memories.

Flashback

_It was dark, lighting flashed in the sky as a giant metal dragon, aka Metal Sonic, loomed over Eggman's base, laughing like the crazy idiot he was._

"_All right everyone; we have the seven Chaos Emeralds! Me, Tails and Knuckles will go into our super forms and own Metal Sonic." Sonic said feeling all high and mighty._

"_Um, what do we do?" Shadow refused to stand and watch this faker take the credit for saving the world._

"_Hmm, I know! Distract him so we can turn super!"_

"_Why do you need us to distract him!? It only takes a few seconds to turn super!"_

"_Ah, but you're not important at all Shadow my friend." Sonic replied wagging his finger in a mocking way._

"_Yes I am! I am the second most popular character in this god damn game series!"_

"_But who came first? Me or you?"_

"_ME!" Shadow had shoved Rogue and Omega out of the way and was standing 7 cm from Sonic._

"_NO! I was created in 1991, you came ten years later faker!" Sonic had closed the distance to 3cm._

"_FAKER? YOU'RE THE FAKER, FAKER!"_

_Sonic and Shadow then began to call each other faker for at least a solid hour. Eggman couldn't take it anymore._

"_WHAT ABOUT METAL SONIC!?"_

"_Oh yeah him. Anyway guys, let's show that creep the real, super power of TEAMWORK!!" Sonic 'tried' to sound good but failed horribly; Shadow would be having nightmares from this day forth._

End flashback

Shadow tried everything to get rid of this haunting memory, therapy, worshipping some random dark chicken gods, anything he could find. Then he recalled another memory, this was one wasn't as bad but wasn't pleasant to think about.

Flashback

_Shadow ran through a long corridor, it seemed to drag on and on and on. He was holding a girl's hand, he was trying to escape from something but he couldn't see what it was. One random flash on the screen later he turned around; the girl did the same, to see about five guards holding weapons in their hands stop before them, blocking the exit._

_Another flash, the girl looked scared and turned to him for help, another flash, the lead guard pointed his gun right at the girl. He smiled a huge happy smile before yelling._

"_DIE!!" He then pulled the trigger._

_The bullet had hit spot on in the girl's forehead; she collapsed on the ground, undergoing 'ragdoll physics'. Shadow looked at the body, he couldn't believe she had been shot, he looked at the guards to see them talking on their communications._

"_Yes, the 'ultimate life form' has been exterminated. The only other civilian is a black hedgehog." The guard nodded a few times before speaking again._

"_Right, roger sir!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU KILLED MARIA!!" Shadow was now pointing at the guards._

"_Sorry about this civilian, but we needed to exterminate the girl. She posed too great a threat."_

_Shadow looked back and forth between Maria's body and the stupid guards. He continued before falling on his knees and yelling to the heavens._

"_MAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

End flashback

Shadow returned to his senses, he was back on the hill. Only one Chao remained, it was looking at Shadow with one of those cute, irresistible faces. Shadow stroked its head before speaking to himself.

"Who am I? And why can't I remember anything? And who is this Maria? And more importantly, why am I talking to myself?" Shadow tried to think on these matters, so many questions with no answers was going to make his head explode. That was until a dark ominous cloud loomed overhead, Shadow looked at the cloud as it flew over the city of Westopolis. It formed what looked like an eye of a storm, lightning flashing from it before numerous things fell from the hole in the sky.

These creatures fell into the city, some giant and some small ones landed everywhere. The second they landed they commenced tearing the place up.

"Obliterate the city! DESTROY!!" A giant had yelled before whacking a poor car into the side of a building.

"What did I ever do to you!?" The driver yelled before his car exploded in a fiery...fireball.

Shadow, using his great power known as 'Camera that jumps to random scenes when I'm not there' had seen all the events. He could see more aliens landing in the city, quickly turning it into a battlefield.

"Hmm, look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans...and why am I still talking to myself?" Shadow turned around to leave the pathetic humans to their demise.

"Shadow..." Shadow stopped at the mysterious voice which had called him.

Shadow turned around to see what looked like a starfish with one eye in the centre; it flew a bit closer before shooting a hologram of a tall alien overlord. It was tall and had three eyes, tons of jewellery and three fingers on each hand.

"As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here." The alien spoke motioning his hand to the flaming city.

"Really!? Oh my god!! I have to get off of this world! EVERYONE TO THE ARK!! TO THE ARK!! Wait a minute...what's an 'Ark'?" Shadow was pondering this until the alien spoke again.

"Control yourself fool! Anyway, find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to ME! As promised." The alien spoke.

"Uhh, why?"

"...What?" The alien was confused at Shadow's words.

"Why should I look for seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to you? I don't even know you!!" Shadow was pointing at the alien with a serious face, which was rare for Shadow.

"Because, you promised me you would!!" The alien was getting closer to slapping Shadow around the head for his annoyance.

"When did I promise you that!?" Shadow had crossed his arms over his chest and stood as tall as he could.

The alien hesitated for a second, how could he fool the stupid hedgehog. After a few minutes, he figured it out.

"You promised me in that pub the other night." This was ingenious.

"Huh? I wasn't in a pub last night."

"Yes you were!"

"I will tell you now, I have an excellent memory!" Shadow had developed a grin on his face, he would love to see this alien find a come back to his statement.

"You have amnesia..." The alien was now seriously starting to consider whether or not it would be worth it to persuade Shadow to join him and his alien army.

"Damn it! But that doesn't prove anything at all! I was here all day yesterday and-"

"Oh fine! Be annoying, you aren't worth my time!!" At this the hologram of the alien overlord disappeared and the starfish flew off into the distance toward the city.

Shadow was about to give chase, he wanted to find out how this alien knew him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten he had placed several mines around the tree, as he took one step forward, they all exploded around him. After the smoke cleared, Shadow could be seen lying on the floor with his head in the ground. It appeared he had gone flying from the explosions and landed head first in the ground.

After several attempts to pull himself out, he finally emerged out of the ground, he wiped all the dirt off his face before speaking.

"Just what was that all about? He says he knows me...but I haven't the foggiest idea who he is. He mentioned the seven Chaos Emeralds...hmm." Shadow started to think what he should do, collect the emeralds and give them to him, or hog them to himself and taunt the faker.

Shadow smiled at the thought of surpassing the faker with the power of the chaos emeralds.

"_No Shadow, please. Don't destroy me, oh no whatever will I do." Sonic replied in a sarcastic tone, it appeared as if he was tied up to a random barrel on a mountain._

_Shadow had used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow, he floated above the ground. A wicked smile plastered on his face, he finally had Sonic where he wanted him._

"_AHAHAHAA! Yes Sonic, squirm in fear! Squirm! SQUIRM!!" Shadow was flying in front of Sonic's face as he waved his hands around in front of him._

"_Oh no, what am I going to do..." Sonic didn't look frightened at all._

_Shadow sensed this and had called forth Sonic's biggest weakness, it took the form of a pink female hedgehog._

"_SONIC!!" Amy had emerged from a random portal Shadow had called forth with his Chaos powers._

_At seeing Amy, Sonic started to fear for his life, he wanted to stay single for a while longer._

"_Please, Shadow, I'll do whatever you want! Polish your shoes, worship your awesomeness, anything!!" Sonic was now terrified at Shadow's dark grin._

"_Amy!" Shadow called forth the young female._

"_Hey Shadow, SONIC!!" Amy pounced on Sonic, squishing him with a giant hug._

"_He's all yours..." Shadow turned to walk away, leaving the blue hedgehog with the love struck Amy._

"_NO! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

Shadow had returned to reality, he knew what he had to do. His goal was to get the Chaos Emeralds, turn super and live that moment in reality. Also it could maybe help him remember who he was and what he did in his past.

"Well, it looks like the only way to make Sonic suffer and uncover the secrets to my past, is to get those damn Chaos Emeralds!!" Shadow then took off towards the ruined city of Westopolis; he needed to find the Chaos Emeralds and fast.

And so began the adventure of Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**T: Hope it was good, reviews on it would be greatly appreciated, please.  
**

**T: Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Westopolis madness

**T: Here is the second chapter to Shadow's adventure.**

**Shadow: I never agreed to doing this chapter!**

**T: (Holds the Shadow Rifle mk2) Any objections?**

**Shadow: gulp no...**

**T: Good, now on with the story. And thanks for the positive reviews Music-Luver94, The Sole Survivor and Dennisthefox.**

* * *

Shadow ran along the highway that lead into Westopolis, he ran a little faster when he saw laser beams aiming for the city and the ground near him. He then used a conviently placed dash panel that sent him soaring into the air. He then began to plummet downwards in the middle of a couple of buildings.

"Hmm, 'promised time' huh? Well then, better go and fulfil this – OHH RINGS!!" Shadow flailed about making crazy noises as he tried to obtain some rings on the way down.

He had managed to acquire 33 rings, he landed on the ground and ran forward towards another dash panel and went for flying lessons over a bottomless pit.

_When the hell did Westopolis have a bottomless pit in the middle of the city?_

When Shadow landed on the ground, he touched a nearby save point hoping to record his current progress. When he touched it, the machine projected some writing that said '10 rings please'. Shadow became quite angered at the machine, instead of giving him 10 rings; it wanted him to give it 10 rings.

"Bloody Unbelievable..." Shadow inserted 10 rings into the machine. It sprung to life showing a message saying 'Shadow was here'.

Shadow then moved forward a few steps to see a guard get struck down by a laser, which was very amusing. Shadow then noticed that the soldier had dropped his gun, he went over and inspected it. It seemed to have 10 bullets in it exactly; he then began to get a sudden urge to pick it up.

_Why is it that I want to pick up this gun and use it? _

Shadow quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking, when he was confident, he swiped up the gun and began giggling like an excited child. After moving forward a bit he saw what looked like a hawk but it looked like one of the aliens, he greeted it with a bullet from his gun. As he jumped down a small cliff, he saw the faker there, standing in one place.

The blue hedgehog noticed him and gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Hey Shadow old buddy, long time no see!" Sonic sounded quite happy to see him.

"First off, I'm not your buddy, second of all, what happened to your voice and thirdly, what are you doing here?" Shadow was pointing at Sonic.

"Well let's see, hostile aliens attacking a city...I am a hero...I guess I just wanted a chilli dog. What do you think Shadow!? I am here to help GUN destroy these aliens and also I'm your character assistant. And what do you mean, 'what happened to my voice', I sound quite cool I think!" Sonic was standing in one of his taunting poses.

"Yeah right, keep telling yourself that. By the way, you're an assist what?" Shadow had raised an eyebrow at Sonic's words.

"You know, here to guide you down the path of good, to tell you to stop attacking the good guys."

"Oh, still doesn't make sense but anyway come on." Shadow and Sonic then ran forward before noticing a guard attempting to shoot the aliens, it didn't help that he was aiming in the complete opposite direction.

Shadow jumped in the air and performed a homing attack on the guard for his stupidity, then picked up his ammo and used the gun to shoot the black aliens that were laughing at the guard's crappy aim.

"Stop that Shadow! He's a good guy!" Sonic ran in front of Shadow, waving his arms around in the air.

"But he's still alive, and I destroyed three aliens as well. Doesn't the good outweigh the bad?"

"No!" Was Sonic's reply. Shadow was really considering shooting Sonic in the face, but that would defeat the purpose of his quest.

"Hmph!" Shadow then continued running down the road, shooting a black hawk that was trying to chat up a pigeon. He then saw three guards trying to shoot an alien that was slowly walking to the left and right; it mocked their crappy aim by slapping its but.

"Those GUN soldiers look like they're having a hard time taking down that alien! Let's help them out Shadow!"

"Nice detective work inspector 'point out the obvious'" Shadow then skilfully jumped over the soldiers head and shot the alien point-blank in the face. It erupted in a green explosion of blood which covered Sonic and Shadow's fur.

"AH! MY FUR!! MY BEAUTIFUL FUR!!" Shadow was rolling on the ground trying to get the green blood off him.

Sonic and the GUN soldiers just stared at Shadow's craziness, Sonic was starting to have second thoughts on helping Shadow and the GUN soldiers just decided to randomly shoot Shadow out of thanks for helping them.

BANG

"Damn it!" Shadow lost 10 rings and went flying back a bit.

He lay on the floor for a brief second before getting all his rings back. Sonic was shocked at seeing the humans shoot one of the world's saviours.

"What are you doing?" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time.

"Just doing what we feel like doing and we feel like shooting two heroic hedgehogs." They tried to shoot him again and again.

Shadow and Sonic then legged it to find a cage holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Shadow, that's one of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic looked like he had _never _seen a Chaos Emerald before.

"Once again inspector, brilliant work." Shadow picked up the emerald and stored it in his quills.

He then performed a homing attack on the spring and went flying up the cliff. He thought he heard Sonic blabbering on about the Chaos Emerald, but was deafened from the laser blasts. When he landed he took a few steps forward before he saw a familiar starfish.

"You are late, Shadow!" The starfish had returned and was looking at him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! YOU AGAIN!!" Shadow was pointing at the strange alien with a fear struck face.

"Yes, muahahahaa! But anyway, we need your help. We need you to take down these annoying humans who dare to defy me!! I mean, they obviously don't know who I am!!" The starfish looked rather angry.

"Actually, I still don't know you either." Shadow wondered why Sonic hadn't said any smartass comments.

"I am Black Doom!! Leader of the Black Arms!! And this is my eye, Doom's eye!" Doom's eye did a little pose looking impressive.

"Yeah, well what do you want?"

"...Please tell me your amnesia isn't this bad?" Doom's eye had a frown on it's...eye.

"Wait...I have amnesia! OH MY GOD!!" Shadow was surprised beyond being surprised.

"...Never mind...GO BLOW SOMETHING UP!!" Doom's eye was pointing toward the GUN soldiers that were for some scary reason, doing ballet in the middle of all this.

"You know, Sonic wouldn't allow this." Shadow knew what Sonic would do the second he would so much as breath on them.

"Ah, but Sonic isn't here."

"He isn't?" Shadow looked around to see no sign of the faker.

"SWEET!!" Shadow was so happy that he swapped the pitiful handgun he currently held and brought out the Shadow Rifle.

"Indeed, only one of us can be present, otherwise the universe will implode and become altered beyond repair! Also I am here to guide you down the road of EVIL!! Trust me...its jolly good fun!" Doom's eye was flying all over the place.

"Now, DESTROY!!" Shadow at hearing the starfish speak ran toward the ballet dancing soldiers and tapped them on the shoulder.

The guards turned around to meet the Shadow Rifle's bullets in their faces. Shadow started to laugh like the crazy hedgehog he was.

"Excellent, I knew behind that stupid amnesia was a heartless warrior!" Doom's eye was smiling (?) a great big smile.

_Wait...I'm not like this...I am good hearted hero who wished to save the world. _

Shadow then saw another guard that was gasping at his fallen friends, instead of helping them, he just merely pointed at them and gasped some more. Shadow quickly shot the stupid human and started jumping up and down on his body.

_Phft, yeah right!!_

Shadow then ran down the path, destroying just about anything that appeared in his path, including the black aliens themselves.

"Shadow! Stop attacking my soldiers." Doom's eye was jumping up and down with a strange facial expression.

"But they were trying to kill me!!"

"That's no excuse! Allow them!!" Doom's eye was floating an inch from Shadow's face.

Shadow then kicked Doom's eye right in the eye which caused him to cry out in pain and go flying into the sky.

"SONIC!?" Shadow called for the blue faker, and just as he expected Sonic popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Shadow, miss me?" Sonic had his ever famous grin on his face.

"...No. I just couldn't stand that starfish any longer." Shadow and Sonic then continued to run through Westopolis, destroying all the black aliens that came in their path.

"Shadow, watch out for the-"

At that second Shadow was hit by a laser beam from the black aliens.

"Damn it!" Shadow said the most famous line in all existence.

"...laser beams, they cause a shockwave..." Sonic was looking scared at the black hedgehog who was aiming the Shadow Rifle at Sonic's face.

"Don't...ever...point out...the obvious...again!" Shadow's eye was twitching at his blue companion.

After getting back up, they ran down the next road. What neither of them saw was Black doom's eye holding a baseball bat, getting to smack Sonic right in the gut and into next Tuesday. Sonic tried to stop but due to his speed, went running right into Black doom's baseball bat.

"FORE!!" Doom's eye swung a really strong strike into Sonic.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic flew into the sky and disappeared in a flash.

"So long good guy! Hello bad guy!" Doom's eye was rubbing his tentacles together like a pair of hands.

"What do you want?" Shadow was a bit sick of the starfish's presence.

"FOR YOU TO KILL SOME HUMANS!!"

"Okay..."

"Really? Sweet! Go forth!!" Doom's eye pointed forth to the dash panel that lead to the next area.

Shadow had decided to kill just about all the black aliens. Ignoring the winging starfish, later on as he was running down the road, he encountered Sonic who was aiming a sniper rifle at Doom's eye.

"Oh no!" Doom's eye was shot right in the eye.

"AHHH!!" Doom's eye had retreated into some random rubble to cry about how his beautiful eye had been shot.

"Sonic?" Shadow was surprised to see Sonic using a weapon.

"Yes indeed Shadow, tis I!" Sonic then ate the sniper rifle in one whole bite. This had Shadow raise an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you say no one would catch you using a gun?" Shadow recalled Sonic's speech about how guns were bad, he was temporarily deaf for 2 weeks.

"Yeah, but no one saw me did they? Now come on Shadow! We've nearly got all the aliens, only 4 left." Sonic said holding up four fingers.

"Really? I thought there would have been more." Shadow had a look at the guide for this level, it stated there was 45 aliens.

Ignoring this, Sonic and Shadow killed three more aliens and were now hunting down the last black alien. This however proved to be quite difficult, Sonic and Shadow had split up to find the bugger, but no luck.

Sonic had searched under random rocks and checked inside buildings to see if it was anywhere. Shadow had scaled a tall building to see if he could see it from a bird's eye view, nothing. After an hour's worth of searching, the hero's met up at a random destroyed pizza hut.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing, this alien is excellent at hiding. I wish I could do this when Amy is in stalker mode."

Shadow snorted quickly, before Doom's eye appeared again. He was laughing faster than anything on earth.

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND HIM! FOR HE IS ME!! AHAHAHAHAHAA...crap." He had a sheepish look as Shadow and Sonic smiled evilly at each other before turning toward Doom's eye. They leapt in the air and started to jump up and down on him, effectively squashing him.

"NO! STOP!! Bleh!" Black Doom's eye had been destroyed.

The screen then flashed white before later revealing Shadow summoning a Chaos Emerald to him, he made various 'HAAH!' noises as the emerald landed in his hand.

"Disgusting black aliens, begone!!" Shadow and Sonic stood in a victory pose looking cool.

Various things flew onto the screen, one saying 'Hero mission complete'. Then the long awaited 'result' appeared. It was an 'E'.

"Nice job Shadow, you got an E. HA!" Sonic couldn't help but taunt Shadow for his crapiness.

"Shut up! 'E' stands for 'Excellent'! Plus, I have two Chaos Emeralds, how many do you have? Oh let me think...NONE! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Shadow then shot off into the distance leaving Sonic frozen on the spot. Sonic attempted to move, but reallised he was stuck on the spot.

"No, can't move. Damn glue." Shadow had placed glue on the spot where Sonic would stand for the result screen.

"SONIC!?" A certain female voice rang through the air.

"No...not Amy!" Sonic started to try and pull himself off the glue, but it was too late, she had him.

"Oh, Sonic, it's great to see you again!" Amy snuggled into her blue hero.

Shadow was laughing like he had just obtained the pure hero/dark ending; he loved to see that cursed blue hedgehog get tortured by Amy.

* * *

**Shadow: Hahahaa. Yes, suffer Sonic!!**

**T: Sorry about him, he needs to get back in his cage. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Lethal Highway

**T: Hello fans, chapter 3 up and running (obviously). A huge thank you to all who reviewed, and thanks to Taranea for pointing out some repitive lines, shouldn't be any or as much if there is. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

At GUN's main base, things were hectic; the entire planet it seemed was under attack from the Black arms. The commander stood at the top of main room, he was looking at all the cities that were under attack, he couldn't believe these aliens would attack their world for no reason.

A guard ran in wearing a pink dress with wings on the back, he panted heavily before delivering his message.

"The Black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting a significant amount of casualties. Among them, Westopolis has received the most ridiculous amount of casualties, due to the soldier's lack of training with weapons and using the defence system." The commander was getting worried about the newer training programs they were using.

It consisted of a rubber band and a rock, the objective was to get them to explode on their own without touching them. The commander seriously regretted allowing the president to suggest the training method for the soldiers.

"Oh yeah and Sonic and Shadow were in Westopolis, they helped us drive off the black aliens." The guard was fidgeting with his new dress.

"Shadow? He was there?" The commander paused for a second before saying the strangest thing ever.

"OHMYGODSHADOWKILLHIMNOWANDKILLHIMPANIFULLY!!" He was now all hyped up at the mere mention of Shadow's name.

"But sir, isn't Shadow on our side? I mean he helped us with-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS THE MOST HEROIC HEDGEHOG ON EARTH! I WANT HIM DEAD, NOW!!"

"Uhh, yes sir." The guard skipped off along the corridor while humming a gentle song.

"HEHEHEE! I'm going to get you Shadow! You can't hide from me!" The commander had joined GUN for the sole purpose of getting revenge on Shadow. He giggled to himself in the control room, forgetting that the intercom was on.

* * *

Shadow stood in the middle of the road holding two Chaos Emeralds he obtained in the ruined city, he stared at them with glee, and he loved the way they shined in his hands, their power flowing through him. That was until Sonic came running from behind.

"Shadow, that was sweet man." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"Silence faker! Anyway, where's Amy?" Shadow couldn't see any signs of the pink hedgehog anywhere.

"Well let me tell you a tale of old..." Sonic picked up some dust and blew it into the screen.

Flashback

_Amy was happily hugging her blue hero, she had a huge smile on her face, Sonic on the other hand was desperately trying to escape from her clutches. He then thought of a brilliant idea._

"_Amy, look over there!" Sonic pointed towards a random sheep that was in the middle of the city._

_Amy looked with a shocked expression at the sheep, she couldn't see a sheep at all. When she turned around, she saw that Sonic had legged it into the distance._

"_Argh! I will get you Sonic, and when I do, you will wish you had dated me earlier!" Amy's eyes burned with determination._

End flashback

"And that's how I escaped!" Sonic chuckled at his brilliant idea for escaping Amy.

"...You know, that could have been a lot better." Shadow wasn't impressed at all.

Doom's eye who had recovered from his horrid stomping attack from the two hedgehogs was wheeling himself along the road in his wheelchair. He stopped and faced Shadow before speaking.

"We have, no thanks to you, found the third Chaos Emerald in this city. Our mission here is done. Now bugger off cursed hedgehog!" He turned his wheelchair around to leave.

"Wait! Where's the emerald?"

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you it's on our main attack ship, damn!" Doom's eye had realised he had revealed the location of the emerald.

"Sweet! Let's go Shadow!" Sonic had ran off into the distance.

"What? Get back here faker!!" Shadow quickly blew up Doom's eye wheelchair before following Sonic.

Doom's eye crawled out of the wreckage before glaring at the fleeing hedgehogs, he cursed his stupidity for telling them where the emerald was.

* * *

Shadow leapt onto a highway and ran along it while yelling 'wheee'. He saw Doom's eye in his newer wheelchair.

"Shadow, redeem yourself by fleeing like a little girl!!"

"That sounds like the most stupidest idea of redeeming oneself." Shadow continued to run along while dodging numerous bullets and random explosions. Further ahead, Sonic was deploying a lethal trap, it was programmed to destroy any black aliens that came through, including Doom's eye. Sonic chuckled evilly as he watched Shadow run through, followed by Doom's eye.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The second he touched it, he blew up in a humongous mushroom cloud that could be seen easily from the ARK.

Shadow turned around to see Sonic jumping on the remains of Doom's eye laughing his head off at the foolish starfish.

"Sonic?" Shadow was getting more worried for the blue hedgehog.

"HEHEHEHEE! Oh Shadow, there you are. Come on, we need to take out that cursed black alien ship." Sonic pointed to the ship that was speeding off down the highway.

"HAHAHAA! You will never catch me, for I am the ginger bread man!!" The alien pilot yelled before accelerating.

"...That was disturbing, lets destroy it now." Shadow and Sonic sped down the highway, making plane noises and various other weird speedy sounds.

That was until they saw some strange little creatures bobbing up and down making all sorts of strange slurping noises. Shadow and Sonic skidded to a halt before pointing at them.

"AHHHH! LARVAE!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The pair of them squealed like little girls, pure terror stained their faces as they looked at the numbers of larvae. They hugged each other and screamed at the horrifying creatures.

This continued for 20 hours until Shadow plucked the courage to grab Sonic's hand and leg it down the highway, more larvae greeted them and they replied with another 20 hours worth of screaming. It would seem tracking down the alien craft would be harder than they thought.

Luckily after escaping the dreaded larvae, they found the alien ship parked outside a McDonalds, it appeared that they had stopped to stuff their faces with Big Mac's. Sonic and Shadow sneaked up to the craft before planting 87 tons of C4.

"All right Shadow, lets blow this sucker up!" Sonic held the detonator in his hand, for someone who disliked weapons, he seemed to carry a lot of the things.

"How come you hate weapons, yet you carry around loads of them with you?"

"I just hate weapons when they're used by other people! Only I should be able to use them! Let's blow this up already! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Wait Sonic, I have an idea." Shadow stroked his chin at his new found thought. Sonic raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

6 minutes later...

"WHEEEE!!" Shadow had stolen the alien ship and was using the weaponry on the machine to blow up all of the GUN soldiers and black aliens, although they still screamed when they saw the larvae.

"YEAH!! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE FUN!!" Shadow was piloting the main craft while Sonic was sitting in the back seat, eagerly awaiting his turn to drive.

"Shadow...give me a turn!" Sonic was bored out of his mind.

"NO NEVER!! MY CRAFT!!"

"I WANT A TURN!!" Sonic and Shadow began fighting for the controls of the ship, they bounced off walls and enemies. Neither of them noticed that Doom's eye was holding a small rock in his tentacle.

"EAT THIS!!" Doom's eye threw the stone at the ship, and thanks to the supreme godliness of the shields, the ship blew up in a glorious fireball.

Shadow and Sonic went for flying lessons while Doom's eye just laughed at them, that was until the screen flashed white and the result screen appeared. Doom's eye had just realised he destroyed the alien ship and completed the hero mission.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doom's eye had beaten again.

Sonic and Shadow once again posed for the result screen, only this time Shadow crossed his arms and looked cool instead of summoning the Chaos Emerald.

"Well, I don't know how this happened, but meh." Once again the long awaited result appeared, it was...a 'F'.

"AHAHAHAHAAA! YOU GOT AN F! AHAHAHAA!" Shadow turned to look at Sonic with hate fuelled eyes, he turned red and yelled.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO INSULT ME!!" Sonic watched with horror as Shadow's pupils turned red to match the rest of Shadow's eyes. Then the whites of his eyes turned red as well, and he bared his teeth.

Sonic turned an extremely pale blue before muttering.

"..crap..."

"CHAOS...DEATH!!" Shadow let forth a giant nuclear explosion, compared to Chaos Blast; this annihilated the entire highway and disintegrated every single alien, soldier and larvae within a 7000 mile radius.

Shadow began to laugh like a maniac as he saw Sonic trying to get back up, he quickly karate chopped him on the head, miming 'kapow!', before hovering over the ground with his shoes and flying into the distance, continuing to laugh.

As Sonic managed to stand, he heard the most evil voice in the known universe.

"Sonic!" Amy leapt on him, having been magically immune to the Chaos Death.

"Why me...?"

* * *

Shadow had flown through the city so fast that he had smashed through every single building and landed flat on his face and skidded 200 yards before crashing into a random feather and coming to a quick stop.

When he managed to stand up he saw Sonic standing next to him.

"How the heck did you get here? And more importantly, how did you survive?" Shadow couldn't figure out he could survive.

"I have an unlimited amount of lives and the power from my fans!" Sonic struck one of his famous poses.

"Yeah right, anyway, where are we?" Shadow didn't recognise this area of Westopolis.

"THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE YOU WILL DIE!" Doom's eye was lying on a floating hospital bed made by the black arms. He was covered in bandages.

"Hand over that Chaos Emerald, or else." Shadow cracked his knuckles at the starfish.

"So...think you have a chance against me? Do you..." Doom's eye seemed to be quite confident.

"Well let's see, you're in a bed while me and Sonic here are capable of stomping on you with glee." Shadow developed a grin at this.

"Also, we are simply AWESOME!" Sonic stood in his usual taunting pose.

"You still don't know your place, do you?" Doom's eye chuckled lightly.

"BLACK BULL! I summon you!" At Doom's eye command, a giant creature popped from beneath the ground.

For being called 'Black Bull', it looked nothing like a bull at all. Unless bulls suddenly had one eye, possessed two wings and were absolutely ugly and had a deformed mouth.

"BEHOLD! The wrath of Black Arms!!" Doom's eye began to giggle insanely, while Black Bull roared a half arsed roar.

"...That...looks nothing like a bull..." Shadow couldn't see any resemblance to a bull.

"Yeah..." Sonic agreed.

"Shut up! Now prepare to DIE!!" Doom's eye vanished along with his bed.

"GO BLACK BULL! DESTROY THE MEDDLING HEDGEHOGS!!" Black Bull then charged at the hedgehogs.

Shadow saw a nearby alien talking to a duck, he quickly disposed of it with his great strength, nicked his gun and shot the Black Bull in the eye.

"No! How could I be defeated! Bleh!!" Black Bull fell to the ground, dead as dead can be.

"Yes! We did it!" Sonic celebrated by doing several stunts at the same time, creating a really big and fast blur.

"_We_? Excuse me Sonic, but who has slain the alien?" Shadow looked at Sonic with an emotionless face.

"Um, me?" Sonic did a nervous chuckle.

"Sigh, I wonder what Amy see's in you..." Shadow slapped his forehead.

The screen flashed white and Shadow summoned the Emerald to him while making the same 'HAAAH' noises again.

"Oh yeah, who is the ultimate life form?" Shadow and Sonic posed their famous poses.

The result this time was amazingly an 'A'. Awarded to Shadow who finished the Black Bull in 00:03:34.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!! WHO IS THE FREAKING BEST! YEAH! YEAH!! IN YOUR FACE, FAKER!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" Shadow danced all over the floor, occasionally flashing his crotch at Sonic in a taunting way.

"Yeah...yeah. Don't let it get to you..." Sonic crossed his arms with an angry look.

"I know what will cheer you up Sonic." Shadow had a mischievous grin on his face.

"...What?" Sonic was slightly worried.

"Chaos...MAKE AMY APPEAR!!" At Shadow's words, a portal appeared made of pure Darkness, and out of it stepped Amy Rose.

"SONIC!!" Amy dived at her love and crushed his ribs tightly with a huge hug.

"S-Shadow...why?" Sonic was dragged off towards Amy's house, god knows what the hormone raging female hedgehog planned.

"Hmmhmm...now to find that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald."

"Chaos Control!!" Shadow using the three Chaos Emeralds disappeared, onto his next destination.

* * *

**T: There we are, Lethal Highway and Black Bull in one chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone was wandering what the commander said it was 'Oh my god Shadow kill him now and kill him painfully' encase any of you wondered or couldn't figure out.  
**

**T: Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The insane Circus park

**T: Hello and welcome to chapter 4, this story has had a good amount of positive feeback, so thank's to all who have reviewed and favoured. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but it should be as crazy as the previous chapters. So without further adew, read and enjoy.**

* * *

The president stood at the balcony, overlooking the grand empire he built. He ruled it with a corny fist; any who opposed him were brought down by the president's incredible corniness. He was thinking on a speech that would burn the black alien's ears and destroy them completely. His thoughts were ruined when the receptionist spoke through the speaker system.

"Mr President, we've received several reports from the military. They have been able to hold off the aliens, thanks to nuclear bombs. We have managed to push the aliens off a random cliff and out of the cities, and the CIA's mainframe has been overrun with pornographic material. We suspect that this was due to the alien's discovery of the internet." The president walked over to the telecom and pressed a button, his corniness was about to be unleashed.

"We shall never surrender to Terrorists, we shall fight them with all the courage we posses. Show them the true power, of TEAMWORK!!" The president learned his corniness from the overlord of corniness, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Y-yes Mr President..." The receptionist had nearly died at the president's corny speech.

"We must work together, to stop these vile terrorists. This much I learned from you." The president looked at a picture of Sonic and Shadow, Sonic was wearing a shirt that said 'I am corniness incarnated!' and Shadow was happily burning the flowers with a flamethrower.

"We must protect the peace they gave us with the power of TEAMWORK!!" A window cleaner that was busy cleaning the white house died a horrible death at the hands of the corny president's speech.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow had arrived at a strange circus park. The place was brighter than the Sun; it had taken Shadow several hours before his eyes had become adapted to the brightness of the place.

Running down an extremely long pathway, he looked left and right several times before saying.

"Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald!?" Shadow wasn't in the mood for hunting down a Chaos Emerald.

The sound of a plane could be heard as it flew over the theme park, Shadow looked up at the plane. It looked awfully familiar to him.

"Hey, isn't that...Tails!?" Shadow was surprised to see the young fox out here by himself.

Tails put the Tornado into a hover mode; he looked at the theme park before speaking.

"Oh my god! It's Eggman's theme park! HOW DARE HE BUILD THIS DIABOLICAL PLACE! I SHALL TEAR IT DOWN WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!!" Tails eye's burned with a ferocious anger.

Shadow then noticed a very familiar emerald in the centre of the Tornado.

"Gasp! It's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald!!" Shadow had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Then when no one was looking, he pulled out a homing missile launcher and locked onto the Tornado.

"DIE!!" Shadow stealthily fired the missile at Tails.

"Warning, incoming Missile!" The computer on board the Tornado warned Tails of his imminent demise.

"What the fu-" The missile hit the Tornado.

"Warning, you are going to die and machines will rule! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The computer laughed while the Tornado was spinning out of control.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tails vanished into the distance.

"Well, that was unexpected. I hope that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald survived." Shadow then ran into the crazy theme park.

After bouncing around on random balloons he came across two of Eggman's robots, they had that silly grin on their faces and wielded two lances. Their health bar indicated that two hits from Shadow's homing attack would finish them off with ease.

"Hmph, this will be easy." Shadow grinned before attacking.

"Entering ownage mode." The robots eyes changed and whacked Shadow away with a deadly attack.

"Damn it!" Shadow got hit repeatedly between the two Eggbots; they were playing tennis with Shadow, fast.

Tails had abandoned the Tornado before it crashed and exploded, he thought he could hear a voice saying 'Damn it' a lot. Instead he chose to stand around idly.

After a couple of hours, Shadow climbed up the small ledge, he was covered in bruises, blood from his nose and had a black eye. Tails turned around to see Shadow half dead.

"Hey Shadow! How've you been?" Tails said with a happy smile.

"What do you think? Look at me...bloody robots." Shadow glared at the ruins of the two deadly machines.

"What happened?" Tails lifted Shadow onto the platform.

"Oh, me and those robots decided to play tennis."

"Really, I wish you told me. We could have played doubles." Tails pulled out a tennis racket.

"...I was the tennis ball. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I have come to destroy this crazy theme park." Tails was holding a grenade.

"With a bog-standard grenade?"

"It's been modified to a radioactive, exploding sheep bomb." Tails had a huge grin on his face as he marvelled at his creation.

"...Okay." Later Shadow and Tails ran down the strangely built pathway that looped and had several holes in. Shadow managed to score a hundred rings from some of the games.

Further ahead a floating screen hovered in the air as it was overlooking his magnificently built theme park, 'Egg Land'. It noticed a certain black hedgehog and orange fox running around, tearing down all the lampposts and destroying all of his robots.

"Shadow! STOP DESTROYING MY MARVELLOUS PARK!!" Eggman's machine grabbed Shadow and started to shake him extremely fast.

"BEGONE EGGMAN!!" Tails had picked up one of the Eggbots lances and was warding off Eggman's machine.

Shadow suddenly realised something, he remembered what Black Doom said to him back at Westopolis.

Flashback

"_...only one of us can be present, otherwise the universe will implode and become altered beyond repair!"_

End flashback

These words rang in Shadow's mind, if Tails or Eggman refused to leave, the space-time continuum would be destroyed and anything could happen.

"One of you, bugger off now!!" Shadow stood between them.

"What? Why?" Both of them looked at Shadow.

"The Space-time continuum is at risk of being destroyed!!"

"Don't be stupid!" At these words Shadow sensed something bad happen.

_Oh dear..._

During all this, Eggman's machine had gobbled up Tails, you could tell because you could see his tails sticking out from the monitor. Shadow turned around and noticed the young fox had disappeared.

"Where's Tails?" Shadow looked at Eggman's machine.

"Who knows...?"

"Well, what do you want Doctor?"

"I need you to destroy those annoying GUN soldiers who are shooting the place up. Do you know how freaking long it took me to build this theme park!?" Eggman looked rather angry at the GUN soldiers who just suddenly appeared.

"Umm, okay." Shadow pulled out the Shadow Rifle and began to slaughter every single soldier he could find, further ahead, Tails who somehow managed to escape the stomach of Eggman was building a lethal trap for the stupid machine.

"This will teach you to eat me. HEHEHEHEHEEE!" Tails laughed as he pushed the button to activate the trap.

A giant EMP wave was unleashed, knocking out all the lights, soldiers and Eggbots. He laughed like a child who had just found his dad's gun; Eggman's machine began to go crazy showing all sorts of random images, one a mental news presenter, a deranged kiddie show and the next scared Shadow and Tails.

"Is that Sonic's...?"

"Is that what Amy's...look like...?"

Then both of the heroes screamed and the horrifying scene that Eggman's machine was picking up in HD.

"DESTROY THAT MONITOR SHADOW!!"

"With pleasure..." Shadow shot the HD ready screen with the Shadow Rifle.

"Phew, I fear my mind has been warped." Tails would never be able to get sleep for the next few weeks.

After a hard day's work, Shadow and Tails managed to obtain 4000 rings and had levelled Eggman's park to dust, they walked off into the sunset before posing for the result screen.

"No mere Hedgehog material can stop me!" Shadow had summoned forth the damn fourth Chaos Emerald and striked his famous pose while Tails held up his hands giving peace signs with a happy face.

The result this time around was a 'C'.

"Hmm, a 'C'..." Shadow never had gotten a C before.

"Oh yes the result guide says that 'C' stands for 'Crap!'" Tails was looking at the strange book labelled 'Shadow the Hedgehog: Results explanation'.

"You shouldn't believe everything those evil books say Tails, they will poison your mind." Shadow patted Tails on the head.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow vanished leaving Tails stranded in the middle of the desert, whatever possessed Eggman to build a theme park in a desert would never be known.

* * *

**T: Oh dear they broke the space-time continuum, bugger. Oh well, not like it was important or anything, or is it...?**

**T: Till next time, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: A glitch in space and time

**T: Chapter 5 has arrived, this is the part in the story when you might go WTF. But it is explained in the story. So enjoy it.**

* * *

Shadow had travelled to a new location using Chaos Control, when he landed on the ground he took a look at his surroundings. The room he was in was unfamiliar, it had a computer terminal not far from him and he was standing in some strange machine.

"Where the heck am I?" Shadow was quite puzzled about his location; he had a quick look at the story route.

"No, that can't be right." According to the story route, he was at Cryptic Castle.

"How have I ended up here? There's no way I could have come here..." As Shadow pondered this, he saw a very familiar floating machine with an even more recognisable person.

"Hey, it's Doctor Eggman!" Shadow was surprised at seeing the doctor around here.

"Hmm...maybe he can tell me more about this strange occurrence, and maybe even those black aliens..." Shadow then ran toward the door, hitting his head off it in the process.

"Damn it!" Shadow knew this could take awhile.

* * *

After some random events, Shadow was falling down a long way while yelling at the top of his voice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm fine..." He had finally landed on the ground to come face to face with a wooden door.

"Tch, I can break down this door with my hands tied behind my back." Shadow grinned to himself.

"Then do it..." The door spoke in a Sean Connery voice.

Shadow raised an eye at the door before actually doing so. Exactly 13 hours and 15 minutes later, he was trying to kick the door open, but with no luck. It seemed Shadow couldn't take down this evil door.

"Hah! I've seen woodpeckers do better, mon." The door mocked Shadow with a Jamaican voice.

"SILENCE!!" Shadow shot the door open with the Shadow Rifle and was about to continue when a saw an awfully familiar pink hedgehog.

"Oh Shadow, I'm so glad you're here." Amy had a look of relief on her face.

"Really?" Shadow was quite surprised that she wasn't whinging about how Sonic wasn't here.

"Well I need some help; you see Cream fled here after she saw me and Sonic..." Amy started to look nervous.

"Doing it?"

"Yes...and she...kind of hasn't come back out..."

"Oh well she's probably dead." Shadow couldn't care less for that high pitched rabbit; she had nearly caused his eardrums to burst from the sound of her voice.

"Shadow! She's only 6!"

"So...she should get a better voice actor! One that doesn't deafen everyone!" Shadow couldn't stand Cream's voice for two reasons, one it nearly deafened him and it was extremely difficult to figure what she was saying.

He remembered he had called forth linguists and people with extremely good and sensitive hearing to try and make sense of her mad ramblings. They had only managed to make out one word, it was more like a letter, it was 'A', that was it; Shadow really hoped she fell into a bottomless pit. Amy then grabbed Shadow by his quills and stared at him with a demonic look.

"Listen here you hedgehog...You will help me find Cream AND Cheese, if you don't I will send you to the ARK via my Piko Hammer." Shadow could see fire burning in her eyes.

"...Okay..." Shadow and Amy began their journey for the high pitched rabbit.

Their journey seemed to hit a snag as they arrived at a cliff edge; the only means of transport was a pumpkin shaped balloon. Shadow stared at it with a 'what the hell?' look while Amy was admiring it.

"Hey look, it's a balloon!" Amy acted like she had _never _seen a balloon before in her life.

"Good work detective, care to tell me something I don't already know."

"I am pregnant with Sonic's child!" Amy patted her stomach while Shadow stared at her with horrified face.

Shadow quickly hopped on the balloon while yelling.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE FAKER IS MULTIPLYING!!" Shadow screamed on the balloon, he ended up coming back and landed near Amy who looked angered.

"...happy?"

"NO! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow hopped onto the balloon and screamed again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE FAKER IS MULTIPLYING!!" This process continued for 7 days and 3 nights, don't ask how that's possible.

Amy was patiently waiting for the umpteenth million time for Shadow to return from his screaming trip, he had said the exact same line, again and again. Amy feared at this rate they would never save Cream. Shadow returned and was panting from loss of air; he hadn't stopped screaming since he found out the news of Amy's pregnancy.

"Shadow, can we please find Cream now?" Amy gave a puppy dog look.

"Hmmm...I suppose, but there better be a big reward for me." Shadow hoped onto the balloon and jumped off at the right time to land on the ground below.

After dealing with one of Eggman's robots and bouncing up some random balloons, he swore during this he saw a tiger jumping on them as well saying something about 'Bouncing is extremely fun!!'. Shadow had happily ended this insane creature's existence.

He eventually saw the same monitor that he saw in the circus park with Tails, the person on the monitor had a frozen face which was happily smiling a goofy smile. This was unmistakeably Dr. Eggman, you could tell by the fact he was the only person on earth to have a moustache and have no hair.

"Hey there Shadow! I need your help." Eggman spoke without moving his mouth on his machine.

"As long as it doesn't involve animal porn, what is it?" Shadow realised Amy had disappeared; at least the space-time continuum wouldn't be destroyed.

"You need to activate my base's defence system."

"Ohh, is it some cool terminal where I get to control machine guns and annihilate everything that is against me!?" Shadow looked like a kid at Christmas.

"No, you just have to light the fires over there..." The machine flew over to a giant lantern.

"...that sucks!" Shadow wasn't impressed.

"OH? AND HOW WOULD YOU DO IT MR ULTIM-" Shadow swapped Eggman for Amy quickly; at least Amy was nicer to look at.

"Well, did you find her?" Amy asked looking calm.

"...what do you think!!" Shadow then threw Amy into the lantern which strangely enough, lighted the fires. Amy emerged out looking fine.

"How...did you...do that?" Shadow looked back and forth at the lantern and Amy. After shrugging it off and continuing along the path, they came to another balloon which sent them flying up and straight down a tower filled with ghosts.

When they got out, their faces were pale and both of looked deadly frightened.

"Remind me to never watch a ghost movie ever again." Amy looked at Shadow.

"Same here..." After disposing of a few aliens and Eggbots, which Amy for some reason wasn't happy about, they came to a door which spoke suddenly.

"To pass though the door, into the kingdom of greatness, you must answer my questions." The door spoke in a mystical voice that would make anyone awe at it.

Amy stared at the door, shocked and amazed at the door's voice, Shadow on the other hand was getting ready to shoot the door with the Shadow Rifle.

"Here's your answer!!" Shadow fired a bullet at the door.

"NO! MY PLANS! MY EMPIRE!! MY DESTINY!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" The door then opened suddenly, earning a questionable look from Amy and Shadow. They expected the door to most likely explode instead of just opening like a normal door.

Upon entering the newly discovered room, Shadow could sense a vast amount of darkness. It emanated from behind one of the walls. He sniffed the air to confirm the dark scent, indeed there was a foul disturbing air to the place.

"What's up Shadow?" Amy could see that something was bugging the Ultimate Life Form.

"My Shadow senses are tingling..." Shadow saw four walls that looked like they could easily be brought down.

He tapped each one of them with a random spoon he found in his quills, he checked to see if the vibrations from the spoon would hit off any objects that were behind the wall and bounce back into his ears, sort of like sonar. Eventually, he could hear what sounded like a six year old crying, how he managed to tell this from sonar with a spoon was indeed a mystery.

"I think she is behind this wall, stand back." Amy backed up at Shadow's words before he pulled his fist back.

"Chaos...PUNCH THE WALL!!" Shadow hit the wall with all of his strength; it didn't even make a crack.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!! My hand..." Shadow's hand was red and going from small to large, just like in a cartoon. Amy then went up to the wall and breathed on it, the immense power from her breath resulted in the wall disintegrating into dust.

It turned out that Cream was indeed behind the wall, she looked sad and lonely, that was until she saw Shadow and Amy standing there with smiles on their faces. What Cream didn't realise was that Shadow was smiling because he had imagined the perfect way to kill her without arousing any suspicion.

"Oh Shadow, thank you." Cream bowed before Shadow with a happy face.

"It was me who-mmmph!" Shadow had cut off Amy by holding his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, young one. **I **saved you from certain death; **I **defeated everything along the way to get here and **I **am just simply the **ULTIMATE LIFE FORM**!!" Shadow was looking all high and mighty.

"Oh and thank you Amy." Amy had managed to remove Shadow's hand and smile at her friend.

"Wait, Cheese wandered off into the castle Shadow." Shadow had a look at the castle the young rabbit was pointing too. It was huge and horrifying, mainly because the entire castle looked like Eggman.

After much debating and bribing, Shadow decided to continue further into the castle, along the way he used one of the Black Arms hawks to get over. Main reason being that there was a bottomless pit all the way over to the other side, Shadow tested this by using Amy, he tricked her into looking over the edge and when she wasn't looking, threw Cream at her sending both of them falling to their deaths. When he got to the other side he saw Eggman complaining at one of his machines.

"What do you mean there isn't any chocolate sauce left?" Shadow quickly destroyed the Eggbot and threw a fish at Eggman's monitor.

"HAHAHAA! LOSER!!" Shadow skidded along the grind rail and left Eggman's machine trying to get the fish off.

When Shadow arrived at the other he saw Amy and Cream staring at something, Amy quickly looked at Shadow, she looked pale.

"S-Shadow, what are those things?" Amy pointed at the strange creatures.

When Shadow looked at them, his eyes widened, he turned white with fear, he extended his arm and pointed at the nightmarish creatures.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LARVAE!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow leapt into the air and landed in Amy's arms as all three of them started to scream at the horrifying things.

After 60 years worth of screaming they managed to get through the Larvae infested corridor, oddly enough, none of them had aged a bit, most likely due to the Space-time continuum being broken.

They ran through the creepy castle, disposing of Black aliens and dreaded Larvae as they came across them, eventually they reached a large room where thousands of Chao happily walked around. Amy and Shadow started looking through the Chao, Amy carefully picking them up and examining them with the help of Cream while Shadow just threw them around the room, he wanted to get out of this creepy castle. Then an idea hit Cream, she put her hands to her mouth and yelled.

"CHEESE!!" This resulted in the room shaking violently and Shadow holding onto his ears, hoping to prevent some of the high pitched squealing from entering his ears.

As his name mentioned, Cheese busted out of the wall and landed with a shockwave next to Cream.

"Chao!" Cheese hugged Cream and all was well.

Shadow got ready for the result screen by adopting his famous pose, there was no emerald so he just stood looking cool. The result this time around was an 'Z'.

"HA!" Cream laughed at Shadow's crappy score in a mocking tone.

Shadow turned around and yelled at the young rabbit many words that a six year old shouldn't hear for another 10 years. After this day, Cream would never be the same.

* * *

After making sure Cream got a firm telling off, Shadow continued into the castle to see if he could find any sign of the doctor. He looked around and saw that he had ended up in an arena; in the middle was the fourth Chaos Emerald.

"Gasp!! It's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald again!!" Shadow legged to the emerald with a crazed look; he however didn't notice a giant robot land on the ground an inch from him.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" The voice was unmistakeably Eggman.

"Doctor, I need to know how I ended up here after the Circus Park level."

"It is due to the Space-time continuum being destroyed thanks to that crazy fox." Eggman then went into a half an hour's worth of explaining how when adding chocolate sauce to an Atom Bomb results in it transforming into a bird.

"...And this has what to do with the space-time continuum?"

"Absolutely nothing! Now, prepare to be owned by the EGG BREAKER!!" Eggman made the machine slam it's mace into the ground.

Shadow used a random cheat code labelled 'Infinite Hero powers', he glowed a bright blue and yelled.

"Chaos...Control!" All of time stopped as he climbed up the Egg Breaker and just simply jumped up and down on it until he won.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I CANNOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE HEDGEHOG! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The Egg Breaker suddenly exploded and Eggman had disappeared.

Shadow summoned the emerald to him, when he held it; it crumbled in his hand and formed the words 'LOL'. This angered Shadow greatly and he started to yell every different swear word in the language of the fish. Then a foolish human appeared with spiky hair and stupid clothes.

"Hey Shadow, it's me, Chris Thorndyke." Indeed, the vile abomination stood on the opposite side of the arena.

"YOU! DIE!!" Shadow charged toward Chris and began to horribly rip out his jugular and every other part of his body.

At least a bit of good came out of today as another great evil had been stopped by Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**T: There we are, as you can see due to the space-time continuum being broken, the stroy route has gone all wonky and will be sending Shadow to all sorts of random places. Just to avoid any confusion. **

**T: Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The strange canyon

**T: Chapter 6 is here and ready for your merriment, enjoy.**

* * *

Back at GUN's main base, it seemed as if things were starting to settle down; there weren't as many phone calls with people yelling about how their poor lives were suddenly going to end, which was nice for the commander. All he wanted to do was to go fishing using his howitzer and a sheep as a lure.

The same guard who wore the pink dress with wings returned into the room, this time wearing a Winnie the Pooh costume which resembled the character.

"Sir! Reports have come in from field command; they say they have driven off the Black aliens from most of the cities, although they are still having a hard time with Westopolis since the soldiers are inexperienced." The commander was glad to hear some better news than apocalyptic news.

"Excellent, anything else to report?"

"Sir! We have reports saying that Shadow is nowhere to be located." The commander had heard the one name, to rule them all. (?)

"SHADOW! OHMYGODKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMSHADOWMUSTDIE!!" The commander had started to bounce up and down repeatedly making strange facial expressions and waving his arms around like a right idiot.

"...umm. Yes sir." The guard walked off humming the Winnie the Pooh theme song.

"HEHEHHEEE! Shadow, you're going to regret ever ticking me off!" The commander continued to laugh like an idiot for half an hour, and once again he forgot to turn off the speakers.

* * *

Shadow had finally woken up, he didn't recall falling asleep, he managed to stand on his feet.

"Where the heck am I now?" Shadow looked around to see some ancient ruins, it oddly enough came with a loop as well.

"Okay how have I ended up in Glyphic Canyon?" Shadow looked around and saw a letter attached to his feet. Shadow picked up the letter and read the contents.

_Shadow..._

_This is Black Doom, I have brought you here for a reason. Meet up with me further ahead. _

_Your master_

_Black Doom_

_P.s: Beware of red echidna_

Shadow huffed at the letter before devouring it and running along the path to find the crazy starfish, or so he would have if he didn't keep failing to get pass the loop-de-loop. He tried everything, spin dashing, Chaos Control, even destroying it, nothing worked. Then he figured out an amazing trick he could use to get pass the annoying loop.

"Chaos...PLOT DEVICE!!" And as Shadow expected, he was passed the cursed loop-de-loop.

After running a while and jumping over a cliff with a bottomless drop, he encountered a very familiar echidna; he was busy yelling random insults at the air.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE MASTER EMERALD O DREADED WIND!!" Knuckles was shooting the sky with a mini-gun that was stolen from one of GUN's combat machines.

Shadow stared at the crazed echidna and realised what Black Doom meant by 'Beware of red echidna'. Shadow tried to sneak by Knuckles without getting spotted, but Shadow was never any good at stealth.

"Hey Shadow, help me destroy the air!" Knuckles returned to shooting the air while yelling 'DIE!'.

"Um...no." Shadow then left Knuckles and started to kill every soldier in his path, as well as the Black aliens.

After running for a while he eventually found Doom's eye, he was sitting in a chair with specially designed sunglasses. It would appear that he was getting a sun tan, Shadow really wanted to get a flamethrower and burn the starfish.

"Black Doom?" The starfish looked at Shadow before leaping out of the chair.

"Ah Shadow, there you are...I assume you're awake?"

"No actually, I am still asleep but I can talk and have my eyes opened all at the same time." Shadow replied in a sarcastic tone.

"WOW! THAT IS SO AMAZING!!" Doom's eye looked absolutely amazed at this.

"Yeah...so what did you want me for?"

"You must touch the jewels to activate our amazing armada of battleships!" This got Shadow's interest.

"You do?"

"Yes...it's a great armada with lasers that can pierce through anything!"

"Okay this will be easy." Shadow then set off to find these jewels.

After half an hour of trying to get by a loop-de-loop, he had came to a temple, he busted down the door to see black aliens in here dancing away at some random song that a giant was playing.

"There's the jewel, touch it now!" Shadow went to touch it but was interrupted when Knuckles popped out of the ground and smacked Doom's eye away.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shadow watched as the crazy starfish exploded in the sky yelling 'The Starfish!'.

"Shadow, you must help me in my quest to destroy the sky!!" Knuckles was shacking Shadow back and forth.

"Why?"

"THAT 'THING' DESTROYED THE MASTER EMERALD AGAIN!!" Knuckles eyes were covered in flames.

"And I should care why?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"THEMASTEREMERALDISTHEONLYPURPOSEINMYLIFEANDNOWTHATITHASBEENDESTROYEDAGAINIWILLNEEDTOFINDTHEBLOODYEMERALDPIECESAGAIN!!" Knuckles had spoken so fast Shadow couldn't understand a word.

"I only caught the word 'The' in that..." Shadow was amazed at how fast Knuckles could talk.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHYDIDTHEYMAKEYOUSO-" Shadow smacked Knuckles around the head with the alien giant.

"Will you stop speaking so fast!" After hours of arguing, Shadow had destroyed Knuckles and had touched two of jewels, there was only three more left.

"Shadow!" Shadow saw Black Doom appear again.

"What's up starfish?"

"Silence! TOUCH THE JEWELS!!" Doom's eye picked up Shadow and threw him head first into one of the jewels.

Shadow had smashed the jewel to pieces and was seeing stars, he thought he saw Doom's eye saying some random gibberish.

"Shadow, bunnies fluffy and cute, will eat jewels and strippers shall conquer the universe!" This is what Shadow had heard from the starfish before Knuckles blew him up with a missile.

"Shadow, listen to him! He wants to iggapoo the chickens with radioactive soup and MASTER EMERALD needs an orgy!" Shadow snapped out of his mad trance and started to hear things correctly.

"What was that about an orgy with the Master Emerald?" Shadow was curious if that was what Knuckles really said.

"What the hell Shadow? I said the Master Emerald needs to be avenged!"

"Ohh, okay." Shadow and Knuckles then began to take down the sky and any other random thing that got in their way.

They were taking down aliens and GUN soldiers who refused to shoot the sky, until they came across the most evil of creatures, they bobbed up and down, making slurping noises. Shadow and Knuckles stopped on the spot and started to scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!! LARVAE!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" It seemed as if everyone was scared of the cursed creatures.

Doom's eye who was using stealth camouflage sneaked up on Knuckles and broke his neck and tossed him into a randomly placed incinerator on the wall. He went up to Shadow and saw him screaming at something.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Doom's eye had a look at what was scaring, the hedgehog.

"Those? They're only our LARVAE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Even Black Doom seemed to fear these ferocious creatures.

After 1,589 years of screaming at the larvae, which Knuckles and Doom's eye took turns in doing, until Knuckles realised what one of the vile things held in it's small tentacle.

"Hey! That's the Master Emerald!!" Indeed, one of larvae was holding the great Master Emerald intact, this puzzled Shadow but he was too busy screaming at the vile creatures.

"HEHEHHEE! COME AND GET IT BACK ECHIDNA!" The larvae ran off the edge into the dark abyss below, Knuckles quickly followed leaving Shadow with the Larvae.

Knuckles jumped into the bottomless pit with Lord of the Rings music playing in the background, he found a sword and was diving at 1000 Mph at the falling Larvae, it seemed as if the two were ripping off the Balrog fight from the Two Towers.

Shadow on the other hand grabbed Doom's eye and held him like sword, he had conquered his fear of Larvae. He gave a 'come on' motion with his hand as the Larvae pounced for him. He jumped out of the way and began swatting the vile things like a game of Whack a Mole. The oddest thing was that the whole area turned to suit it as well, Larvae acting like the moles while Shadow hit them with Black Doom, it even had the music to go with it.

This continued for several hours until Shadow had slain them all, he then continued with his hunt for the remaining jewels. After exploring the ruins he found one, but he would need to pass the moving platforms that were blocking his path to it.

"Shadow, for god's sake, don't fall!" Doom's eye pointed out the bottomless pit equipped with spikes.

"Okay..." Shadow used Doom's eye as a flying transport and touched it.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Shadow then came across a tornado, it was just sitting in the middle of the path, he swore he could see Knuckles and the Larvae continuing to fight over the Master Emerald.

"The humans say to avoid the tornado's but they aren't dangerous at all!" Doom's eye believed this until a truck carrying petrol appeared out of the tornado and was heading towards them both.

"Oh this is taking the fu-" A huge explosion covered Black Doom, while Shadow had done the smart thing and fled to the other side using Chaos Control.

He saw the final jewel ahead, he wondered if he should touch it. Doom's eye who had reappeared soared toward Shadow, grabbed him and held him in front of the jewel.

"TOUCH IT! LET THE POWER OF OUR TEMPLES AWAKEN!!" Shadow was faced with a great choice, touch or don't touch. He went for touch.

"YES! AT LAST THE SEAL HAS BEEN BROKEN!! NOW BEHOLD SHADOW!! THE POWER OF THE BLACK ARMS!!" Doom's eye held its tentacles in the air as if summoning something.

The ground began to quake and Shadow could sense the power of the temples re-awakening. He could feel them beginning to float until the tremors miraculously stopped, all that happened was the temples moved a bit and a pineapple had landed in the space between Shadow and Black Doom. The pair of them looked down at the pineapple, Shadow with his usual look, and Black Doom still had his power drunken facial expression.

Shadow picked up the pineapple and examined it, it appeared to be an ordinary pineapple, not special in anyway shape of form.

"A...pineapple? This is the great armada?" Shadow looked at Black Doom.

"YES! BEHOLD AS IT FLIES!!" Doom's eye picked up the pineapple and threw it into the sky, he then began to laugh like an idiot.

Shadow turned his attention from the crazy starfish and looked at Knuckles who had destroyed the Larvae was holding the Master Emerald in his hands with ease.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!!" Knuckles looked proud and felt great, until Shadow clobbered him over the head with one of the bird temples. As Knuckles was unconscious, he picked up the Master Emerald and legged it out of there.

Shadow had helped Black Doom raise his vast pineapple and bird shaped temples and had nicked the Master Emerald, indeed this deserved a result screen. Shadow held the Master Emerald in his left hand and looked stylish.

"This beauty is mine now! MUAHAHAHAHAA!!" The result was a 'B'.

"Hmm, satisfactory, I suppose." Shadow then took a nap on top of the Master Emerald and dreamed happy dreams of torturing Sonic in his new Hyper form.

* * *

**T: Hope you enjoyed, till next time.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The resilient Sky Troops

**T: Here is chapter 7. Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to think of a good way to make this level funny. Anyway, read and enjoy.**

* * *

A few days later Shadow woke up from his long sleep on the Master Emerald. When he woke up he noticed two very important facts, one the Master Emerald which he was sleeping on had vanished and he was floating in the air. He quickly fell to the ground and landed flat on his face, he looked around to notice he was on the bird temples still, but instead of seeing them surrounded by the canyon, they were suspended in the sky.

"Since when do temples fly?" Shadow saw an entire armada of the temples ranging in size.

"Since now!" Shadow turned around to see Black Doom standing there in person.

"Black Doom?" Shadow had noticed the alien overlord wearing the Master Emerald around his neck.

"Give me back my Master Emerald..." Shadow pointed to the emerald that hung from his neck.

"NO! MINE!!" Black Doom held the emerald necklace like it was his life.

"NO THAT ROCK IS MINE!!" Knuckles had sprung out of the ground and flew towards Black Doom with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"I CALL DIBS ON IT!!" The three of them then began to fight each other to the death on board the bird temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was looking at one of his monitors which could reveal **ALL **of the world current events. He saw the Black aliens destroying the city of Westopolis, he saw how crappy the GUN soldiers were with their aiming and he even saw Shadow, Black Doom and Knuckles fighting it out over the Master Emerald. The fight itself bore a strong similarity with the fights from the popular Super Smash Bros. games.

Eggman couldn't stand seeing these mad random events any longer, you could tell because the tapping of his left foot increased rapidly.

"Those stupid idiots! They're destroying **EVERYTHING**! That's my job!!" Eggman was waving his hands around, emphasising his annoyance.

"I was once the main villain of the Sonic series, now look at me! Reduced to a mere bad guy who helps the _good_ guys!!" Eggman spat at the word 'good'. He then slammed his fists hard against the keyboard, the words on the screen were entered into the Google search bar.

"What the? AHHH!!" On the monitor was numerous websites that the Black Arms had created. The web page consisted of several words, 'HA! WE BLACK ARMS RULE! EGGMAN SUCKS! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!'.

"That does it..." Eggman had steam coming out of his ears.

"Send in the Russian! I mean, send in the Eggman fleet!! CHARGE!!" Eggman pointed towards a random wall which the Eggbots ran into several times, creating a very humorous scene.

Eggman slapped his forehead, he realised now why SEGA demoted him to 'Crummy villain' from 'Main Antagonist'. If his lackeys couldn't even follow simple instructions, what hope did he have with creating the Eggman Empire.

* * *

Back on the bird temples, things had settled down. Shadow had disposed of Knuckles by kicking him off the edge of the temple, plummeting to his death while Black Doom had quickly sold the Master Emerald on EBay. He and Shadow agreed to a strange peace until they found the Emerald again.

Shadow had a look at the fleet, it consisted of mainly flying temples made of rock and formed in the shape of a bird. The only odd thing was that there was a flying racoon in the air as well; it wore clothes identical to Superman.

"How the heck do these things fly?" Shadow had no idea how temples made of rock could fly.

"I transported these brilliant flying fortresses to this planet over 2000 years ago." Black Doom looked at his amazing armada.

"Aren't they magnificent? They are the perfect killing machines, ready to impose terror into the hearts of all who look upon them!!" Black Doom began to chuckle madly.

"By falling to pieces...?" Shadow looked at one of the temples and it seemed to be collapsing.

"WHAT!?" Black Doom turned to see one of his marvellous creations fall to pieces.

"Tch, yeah...really frightening." Shadow pretended to be scared, this angered Black Doom greatly.

"SILENCE!" Then he saw a random fleet appear out of nowhere in a 'poof' cloud motion.

"Hmm-hmm, do these fools really believe they can stop ME!?" Black Doom seemed to be really confident.

"Um, encase you haven't noticed, but they have actual BATTLESHIPS! You know, made of metal, with cannons that can blow you to pieces! And at least his ships aren't falling apart." Shadow looked at the mysterious fleet; he wondered who the commander of the fleet was.

"I AM THE EGGMAN! THAT'S WHAT I AM!" These words came blasting out of the speakers on the flagship, Shadow now knew the owner of the ship, apart from seeing the giant smiling face on the ship.

"Well here comes the doctor."

"The fool! He shall fall to our amazing armada!" At Black Dooms words, half the fleet fell apart, crumbling to dust.

"Last time I send our armada to a planet with extreme wind and rain erosion 2000 years in advance..." Black Doom looked rather annoyed, but quickly snapped out of it.

"...GO SHADOW!!" Black Doom phased through the ground hoping to hide from the battleships approaching.

Shadow leapt off the temple and began to plummet at a billion Mph screaming his head off. After he managed to get on the ground and pass several loops, he arrived on one of the bird temples; it appeared as if the starfish was there as well.

"Shadow, use our amazing cannons and shoot his fleet down!"

"Why?"

"Because his ships are better than mine, this is unacceptable! Only the Black Arms should have the best ships in the universe!!" Doom's eye began to destroy one of Eggman's machines by strangling it.

Shadow hopped on the turret and aimed at the battleship, he was ready to pull the trigger when, he decided to shoot Doom's eye.

"HEY STARFISH!" Shadow fired a missile at him.

"What? Oh no..." The next thing that happened was Doom's eye was shot right in the eye.

"NO! BY BEAUTIFUL EYE!!" Doom's eye hid behind a pillar and began to cry about how no one appreciated him.

Shadow then turned the cannon to shoot at one of Eggman's ship; he thought he would aim for the turrets first before taking out the rest of the ship. Shadow fired a shot at it and due to the ships heavily reinforced armour and shields, it was destroyed completely.

"Well now, that was easy. I hope the doctor didn't see me do that..." Shadow hopped off and continued further ahead.

He arrived at a bird temple that was still afloat, he noticed a very familiar machine hovering in the air, it seemed to be answering the call of the wild.

"Take this stupid temple!" It was Eggman.

"Doctor, why are you peeing all over the temple?"

"Corrosion effects my dear Shadow." Eggman had finished and floated next to Shadow.

"I didn't know that machines could answer the call of the wild."

"I designed this machine and Metal Sonic to be able to pee whenever they want." In the background you could hear a faint watery noise.

"METAL SONIC, STOP PEEING ON THE BATTLESHIP CONTROLS!" It would appear Eggman was arguing at his insane machine.

"NO! MUST SURPASS SONIC IN EVERYWAY!!" It sounded like Metal began to pee a lot more.

"Shadow while I deal with this pest, would take down those annoying bird temples?"

"Well..."

"Great!" Eggman's machine began to follow Shadow as he sighed and proceeded inside.

"OHMYGODSHADOWSTOPHIM!!" Several Black aliens yelled as Shadow took a step inside.

"Wait, I could be helping you!" Shadow tried to reason with the homicidal aliens.

"WE COULDN'T CARE!" They began to attack Shadow which resulted in him becoming _very _angry.

"ARGH! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!!" Shadow was about to unleash his most devastating attack.

"Hey Shadow it's me Doom's eye." The starfish appeared at the worst possible time of all.

"CHAOS..."

"Oh no, not again!" Doom's eye hid underneath a random table in temple.

"...DEATH!!" Shadow had completely destroyed the bird temple and several other ships of both sides.

He was plummeting to his demise laughing his face, Doom's eye flew down to Shadow and began to slap him several times. Eggman's machine was screaming at the top of its lungs while it fell to its demise.

"SHADOW YOU IDIOT!! NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THEM!!" Shadow pointed at the Black Arm soldiers who were writing their wills to their families.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE! ALLOW THEM TO HURT YOU!!" Doom's eye held a nuclear bomb in its tentacle.

"HOW'S THAT GOING TO HELP!?"

"I DON'T KNOW...!" Shadow then used an old cheat code, Infinite Hero powers.

"Chaos...Control!!" Shadow flew in the sky, it was during this he realised something.

"This blue sky...staring at it from afar...where have I seen this?" Shadow was extremely puzzled as he flew through the air, it looked very familiar.

"You see it every day, wherever you go." Eggman's machine had activated its hover boosters and was somehow keeping up with Shadow.

Shadow ignored this fearing another talk from Eggman about how great he was and how he deserved to be the main villain. Shadow finally arrived at another temple, he saw a turret to shoot down a ship and the jewel to destroy the temple.

"Quick Shadow, destroy that power source!"

"Why?" Shadow gave a puzzled look.

Eggman's machine gave an annoyed look before picking Shadow up and throwing him into the power source, effectively destroying it. Shadow was once again dazed and couldn't hear anything correctly.

"Well done Shadow, now proceed to the turret and blow my ships out of the sky!" Shadow looked at the screen with a confused look before performing the deed.

The ship took an amazing one hit before exploding violently, Eggman's jaw dropped on the monitor while Metal Sonic laughed his head off at his master expression.

"Shadow! Why did you destroy my ship!?"

"You told me too!"

"No, I said to destroy the remaining power sources. Not shoot down my ships with glee!"

"Shoot down your ships with glee? Okay!" Shadow punched the monitor and quickly legged it towards the remaining ships.

Several hours later he had brought majority of Eggman's fleet apart from the flagship he could see it further ahead. He then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and said the words.

"Chaos...GET ME TO THAT SHIP!!" Shadow teleported onto the bird temple that was directly underneath Eggman's flagship.

Shadow could see Doom's eye throwing hundreds of stones really fast, his tentacles looked like a blur. He walked up to the starfish, and asked what was going.

"What do you think!? THERE'S A FREAKING BATTLESHIP ABOVE OUR HEADS!! SHADOW DO SOMETHING!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Shadow raised an eyebrow at the starfish's last words before climbing up a few ruins and standing just in front of the ship. He stared at it before motioning with his hands.

"Shoo." Shadow repeated this another two times before the most unexpected thing happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The remainder of Eggman's fleet vanished quickly.

Doom's eye stared on in disbelief while Shadow stood there with a huge grin on his face, his huge masculine chest stood out with his chest hair blowing around in the wind.

"OHMYGODSHADOWYOU'RETHEFREAKINGBESTWEALLWORSHIPYOU!!" Shadow felt like he was a king.

"Great, think you could let me down?" The temples dropped off Shadow, in some random jungle.

"I didn't wanted to be dropped off here!!" Shadow yelled at the retreating temples.

"TOUGH! HAHAHAHAAA!!" The 'ships' had flown off into the distance leaving an extremely angered hedgehog behind.

"Those little shi-" The result screen quickly appeared before Shadow finished his insult.

The result this time around was 'ZZZ'. Shadow stared at the letters with disbelief before turning to face the screen.

"They don't pay me enough for this!" He then walked off into the jungle.

* * *

**T: There we are, hopefully you had a good laugh at this chapter. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: The insane Matrix

**T: here is chapter 8 wanted by popular demand. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and favoured. **

* * *

In a random computer room, in a random facility that belonged to none other than Eggman, the good old Chaotix were up to no good. They had 'stealthily' infiltrated the base, by stealth it was more like staging a rock concert and blasting the speaker volume up to max, they sang 'His world' in an extreme heavy rock manner, resulting in all the machines blowing up from the volume.

At the moment they were in the midst of hacking into Eggman's computer, their job was to find out some random information; their employer hadn't even told them what they were looking for. At the moment Espio was using his amazing ninja skills to hack the terminal, how that worked was a mystery to all but the crazed leader of the Chaotix, Vector. Vector was overlooking the operation from his deck chair, he was sipping some random drink he found in Eggman's fridge. As for the third member, Charmy, he had finally grew up and became a reasonable bee, he wore a robe with a monocle and a bubble pipe.

"Aren't you done yet Espio?" Vector spoke.

"Vector for god's sake! Use the new communication method we told you to use!" Vector pulled out the 'method' from his pockets.

"A pen and paper? Is this because of my voice?"

"YES! Remember when you tried to chat up Vanilla? I don't know how we are going to tell this to Cream." Espio gave a minutes silence to Vanilla before continuing to hack into the computer.

"AW, it wasn't that bad!"

"Silence you maggot!" Charmy had finally spoke, he sounded very posh and full of himself.

"Question, who signed me up for this? I am a freaking NINJA!!" Espio did several ninja poses and bounced off the walls quickly before continuing.

"Well...um...plot device!" Vector randomly said.

"Sigh...no wonder Mighty left."

"Mighty? Who?" Vector and Charmy said at the same time.

They were about to continue their conversation about this mysterious person when the doors to the computer room opened to reveal a very familiar hedgehog.

"GASP! ASSASSIN!!" The Chaotix pulled out machines guns of all makes and began to shoot the 'assassin'.

Shadow stood in the doorway, the bullets bounced off him. He didn't look amused; he found a random CD on the floor and with extreme aim, threw it into Vector's CD player. The crocodile began to dance in beat to the random song.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!!" Vector began to sing the whole song, this resulted in a good laugh from Espio and Charmy.

"Well Shadow, long time no see old bean. How've you been?" Charmy spoke in his British accent.

"Oh fine, some random idiots tried to shoot me but other than that everything is fine."

"Jolly good."

"So what are you three up to now?" Shadow could see Espio standing near the computer.

"Espio is trying to hack into Eggman's computer, but don't ask why. Mainly because we have no idea of what we are looking for." Shadow went past them and stood in front of the terminal.

"Well what a coincidence, I would like to know what old Eggie is up to now." Shadow took a moment before he said something quite weird.

"Chaos...KARATE CHOP!!" Upon impact with the terminal, it sparkled a little and then blew up.

"Well...that sucked!"

"Chaos...MUTE!" Shadow silenced Vector before giving the terminal a million karate chops.

After a few hours, Shadow finally managed to get it working; he then dove in without hesitation. The Chaotix just stared at the random portal.

"GO ESPIO!!" Vector picked up Espio and threw him into the portal.

* * *

Shadow had arrived in the computer world, it wasn't like he suspected, and there were buildings everywhere. He even saw people in the world, happily minding their own business, this was unusually strange.

"What the heck is this?" Shadow looked around to try and make some sense of this.

"Welcome Shadow..." Shadow turned around to see a man standing in a cloak with sunglasses.

"Who are you!?"

"I am Morpheus, I have waited a long time for this." He stretched his hand out to Shadow.

"What the heck!?" Shadow was now even more freaked out, he was in the Matrix.

"You are the one Shadow, the one who shall end the war between humans and mach- AHHHHHHHHH!!" Morpheus had been disintegrated by a very familiar starfish.

"Doom's eye?"

"I have come to save you Shadow." The starfish struck a pose.

"Why?"

"Because I need your help. I need you to destroy this mad place, we have set bombs in random locations and you need to destroy them with this!" Doom's eye handed him a rubber duck.

"Can't you just blow them up with a missile or something?"

"NO!!"

Then a certain ninja skilled chameleon appeared and threw a straw at Doom's eye's...eye.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!!" This time the starfish exploded in a huge explosion leaving Shadow covered in ash.

"Shadow, thanks for your help earlier. Now assist me!" Espio struck a pose and stood perfectly still.

"With what?"

"Search for some random data. Come on it'll be fun!"

A couple of minutes later, Shadow had decided to help Espio with his mad data hunt, he could just possibly find out some information about his past. They had found out that Eggman owned the biggest amount of pirate copies of DVD's and games, he also was responsible for the creation of spoons somehow, he also possessed the largest amount of pornography in the universe, he was secretly voting Black Doom for ruler of the world and that in several countries he was referred to as 'Lunious Stupidius'.

Getting the data was extremely difficult, mainly thanks to Espio's lack of info on the place. The data was located in towers, a blue, red, green and orange tower, in each of them was a piece of data. The reason the data was hard to get was in each tower had a safety mechanism that was different in each tower.

In the red tower, lava stretched from the entrance all the way to the terminal, the only way across was to jump on extremely fast platforms that were on fire. Shadow had ended up with a singed butt and Espio went from purple to a dark grey, he too had been burned from the fire.

In the blue tower, ice and water greeted them, including the great Leviathan itself. Shadow and Espio had to triangle jump and leap over the water and avoid the lethal killer icebergs that would try to eat them if they got anywhere near them.

In the green tower, ancient ruins and puzzles that would result in one ripping their head off awaited them. It took Shadow and Espio all of their brainpower to conquer this cursed tower. They also saw the jungle look-a-like of Eggman wearing nothing but a loincloth. They quickly took a photo of this to taunt Eggman with before destroying the vile thing.

And the hardest tower of them all, the orange tower. This tower consisted of absolutely nothing, no traps or enemies guarding it. The only thing that was there was a ferocious cat trained like a Samurai, it wielded an 11ft long samurai sword and a pistol in its other claw. It took a long time before Shadow and Espio were able to take it down.

They were outside of the orange tower at the moment, trying to catch their breath. They were about to continue until Doom's eye reformed himself in a Terminator rip off sort of way. He shot Espio in the head and devoured him, Shadow had witnessed it all, his face was of extreme shock.

"Doom's eye?"

"HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO Shadow!" he sounded extremely happy.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because you're going to help me destroy those bombs with this." He still held the rubber duck.

Shadow had decided to help as long as he would be able to keep the rubber duck afterwards. He hopped back onto the circuit and began to manoeuvre himself into position so that he would hit the bombs, once he accidently ran over Doom's eye resulting in a very flat starfish.

Several hours later, he had destroyed all but one of the bombs. He had searched high and low but found no sign of it.

"Black Doom, where is this bloody thing?"

"To be honest I don't know, we placed them in random spots."

"Why?"

"We wanted to watch you suffer!!" Doom's eye began to laugh like an insane idiot before feasting on a Swiss roll. Shadow disintegrated the starfish with his mind powers before heading to the exit.

* * *

Shadow had met up with Espio along the way, the two of them high fived each other, which resulted in a random planet exploding in flames.

"Right then Espio, what are we meant to do with this information?" Shadow was holding copies of the stuff they got from the towers.

"BLACKMAIL EGGMAN!!"

"Rrright."

"Welcome Mr The Hedgehog..." Shadow and Espio turned around to see another suited nut job.

"Who...the heck...are you?" Shadow raised an eyebrow at this person.

"Smith...Agent Smith."

Shadow and Espio stared at each other before pouncing on Smith resorting in a lot of cursing and blood. Several seconds later, Smith had been destroyed and the Matrix rip off world was also destroyed.

"SHADOW! WHY HAVE YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION!!" Eggman appeared out of the ground in his Egg Breaker, it looked slightly modified.

"You created this Doctor?"

"Yes, it was all for poor Timmy, he never had seen the Matrix. But screw that, what are you doing here?"

"I'll handle this Shadow." Espio stepped forward a bit.

"NINJA POWER!!" Espio just stood perfectly still in a pose.

Everyone was silent, nothing seemed to happen, until Vector and Charmy appeared with a load of musical gear.

"It is time..." Vector spoke before cranking the volume to max.

"Hit it Charmy!" Charmy threw away his British attire and put on his heavy metal costume, he strummed the guitar madly before yelling.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! I AM A BARBIE GAAAARRRLLL! IN A BARBIE WWWOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLLLLDDDDD!!" The Chaotix were singing the Barbie song, extreme heavy metal style.

"No! Not extreme heavy metal! NO! Bleh!" Eggman's machine had crumbled to dust along with him.

Shadow was running as fast as he could, the hole place was falling apart. Data towers were collapsing, he feared he couldn't escape fast enough. Until he saw a random motorbike lying in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't see the owner, so he quickly nicked it and drove off towards the goal.

"HEY WHO STOLE MY BIKE!!" Tron had appeared randomly before he suddenly got deleted.

"HAHAA! I AM THE GREATEST!"

"Happy now Sark?" The MCP stood over Sark with a frown fixed on his face.

Shadow ignored all these and kept going straight for the goal ring, he managed to avoid more random characters and got out of the creepy world. He landed flat on his butt before noticing he was back in the jungle.

"I hate this place..."

The result screen appeared, Shadow had achieved a 'B' this time. He celebrated this by doing multiple flips before hitting a tree and knocking himself out.

* * *

**T: There we go, mad matrix, literally with cameos from random characters. Oh and just to avoid suing I do not own those characters or their respected films.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The impending DOOM

**T: Here is chapter 9, for all you loyal readers. As usual a big thanks to all who have reviewed, favoured and alerted, this keeps me inspired to write for this. Anyway on with the story!!**

* * *

Shadow had eventually woken up from hitting his head on the tree; he was walking through the forest. His mind raced with thoughts, these black aliens and all of this random teleporting to random locations were starting to drive him nuts.

He was currently standing in the middle of an open area of the forest where a few trees were, he looked up at the sky hoping to figure out what was going on. His thoughts were interrupted when he realised the floor was disappearing and the scenery had changed to space.

"No! NOT SPACE!! AHH, MY ONE WEAKNESS!! CAN'T BREATHE!!" Shadow made choking noises until a familiar alien overlord appeared.

"Shadow you seem troubled...what the heck?" Black Doom raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

"Can't...breathe..."

"We can breathe you idiot!" Black Doom slapped him around the head and Shadow returned to his senses.

"Well now, what do you want?" Black Doom pointed towards something.

"Look..." Shadow looked at what Black Doom was pointing at, he gasped loudly at it.

"A PIZZA HUT IN SPACE!?" Shadow had a face of pure surprise.

"Yes, pizza hut...what? NO! Look at that..."

"...The Earth?"

"NO! LOOK THERE!!"

"The moon?"

"NNOOOO!!"

"The Sun...?"

"NO YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!" Black Doom slapped his head.

"The ARK?"

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE N – the ARK? Yes...YES! That's right, the ARK, 50 years ago."

"The ARK...50 years ago?"

"Yes..."

"Wait...if this is 50 years ago...then shouldn't that mean we look what we did then?" Shadow looked at Black Doom.

"Oh no..." The two of them began to spin round and round until they reverted to what they looked like 50 years ago.

Shadow had reverted to a small baby hedgehog with a nappy and Black Doom looked younger and had a multi-coloured Mohawk, he also wore jazzy clothes.

"Goo goo gaa?" Young Shadow said to Black Doom.

"It appears we have reverted to out old looks, dude! AWESOME!!" Black Doom played an air guitar just like Bill and Ted.

"Chaos...REVERT!!" Shadow yelled in a baby voice before turning him and Black Doom back to their original selves.

"Don't ever...tell anyone what I was like 50 years ago. Got it!?" Black Doom looked at Shadow who was laughing at him.

"NOW GO FORTH!!" A random Black Hawk appeared and Shadow flew towards the ARK.

"Excellent...just as I had...WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!"

"I'm going to get a pizza!" Shadow flew off towards the Pizza Hut in space. Black Doom sighed and slapped his forehead again. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Shadow had appeared in the ARK randomly, he was still eating the pizza he bought, it was called 'THE ULTIMATE PIZZA!' it came with every topping including chocolate. He looked around before noticing Maria using a gun to repel the GUN soldiers who were invading.

"SHADOW! GRAB A GUN AND HELP ME DESTROY THESE FOOLS!!" She continued to shoot the soldiers.

Shadow stared at Maria with disbelief at what she had said; he couldn't believe she would say something like that. Then a rope descended and Gerald Robotnik came sliding down wearing Samurai armour. When he landed, he pulled out two samurai swords and gave off a mighty war cry before beginning to slaughter all of the GUN soldiers.

"I am Samurai master Gerald Robotnik. Bow before my blades! HWAAA!" yelled the professor in a Samurai tone. Shadow stared at this scene with a look of pure shock, worry and horror.

He quickly legged it out of the room before panting and noticing Doom's eye. He raised an eyebrow as he saw him hiding a blonde wig in his treasure chest which disappeared in a dark cloud.

"What are you doing with that wig?" Shadow looked at Doom's eye with a questionable look.

"NOTHING, IGNORE IT!!" Doom's eye looked rather jumpy.

"...Okay..."

"Now Shadow, take your revenge against these foul humans!" Shadow suddenly realised something.

He quickly checked the mission choices on the pause menu, the dark mission was to take down the GUN soldiers and the hero mission was, to kill them in some gruesome way. After a moment's thought he decided to ignore it and start slaughtering soldiers.

"Yes Shadow...unleash your anger!!" Doom's eye was enjoying seeing this.

For Shadow, the more he killed, the more he could feel his hatred towards humans return. He eventually got to the point where he would kill them and start jumping on them laughing hysterically. Doom's eye was smiling at Shadow's new behaviour, that was until a certain professor's granddaughter threw a grenade below him, ending Doom's eye career as a Dark assist character.

"What the? Maria?" Shadow looked at Maria.

"Yes Shadow, now come. We have soldiers to slay!" Maria ran off in the direction of the soldiers who were being cut down by none other than Samurai master Gerald Robotnik.

Shadow looked at weapon he held in his hands and looked toward the soldiers, he grinned and began to slaughter them all without mercy. He and the professor started to do many cool looking Samurai moves on the soldiers; they quickly cut down 100 of the vile humans.

Maria and Shadow ran through the corridors, looking for any stragglers that had managed to survive. What neither of them could sense was Doom's eye pulling off a Spider-man; he swung from web to web, glaring at the back of Maria's head.

"Must...kill...Maria...must...kill...Blondie!!" His eye burned with a burning hatred.

He leapt off the web and dived for the girl; he made various monster noises and yelled.

"DIE, FEMALE!!" Maria turned around to see a starfish latch on her face.

"EEK! Get it off!! GET IT OFF!!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" Maria tried to peel it off but forgot about the deadly pit drop.

She and Doom's eye fell into space while Shadow laughed at their unfortunate fate. He then reached a checkpoint which asked for 700,000 rings, Shadow's jaw dropped and hit the ground cartoon style. The only way to acquire this amount of rings was to most likely play through the story a thousand times.

"Screw that!" He ran through the corridor before bumping into Maria.

"MARIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Shadow looked pleased to see the girl looking fine.

"(cough) Oh Shadow! Will you help me by destroying these little insignificant humans?" Maria sounded different in some way to Shadow but he couldn't tell.

He happily obeyed her and began to slaughter the poor soldiers, he laughed like a loony at this. He thought he saw at one point a soldier with long blonde hair, he quickly punched the human in the gut and shot the soldier in the face. He then picked the dead body up and threw it into the Biolizard's pen, he laughed like an evil genius as he saw the soldier be ripped apart.

"SHADOW!!" Shadow recognised the voice, the soldier was actually Maria.

"NNNOOOO!! MARIA!! WHY!?" "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" Doom's eye appeared again laughing at Shadow as the result screen appeared.

Shadow was on his knees moping about how he killed Maria while in the background Doom's eye just pointed and laughed at Shadow's misfortune. The result was a 'D', Doom's eye burst into a louder laughing spree at this.

* * *

Shadow was running through the ARK trying to get to the Biolizard's pen, hoping to save whatever was left of Maria. Doom's eye was following him, laughing at the hedgehog's feeble attempts to rescue a human that was doomed from the moment Shadow threw her into the pit.

"Hold on Maria..."

"SHE'S DOOMED I TELL YA! DDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEDDDD!!" Doom's eye continued to mock Shadow until the starfish was flattened by a huge GUN battle machine.

Shadow skidded to a halt but unfortunately smacked his head off the machine, he landed on his butt. He glared at the machine that was hovering in front of him.

"This is Heavy Dog, reporting. I have located a hedgehog...what do I do?" The pilot sounded nervous.

"Well soldier, I believe you start to charge the most repetitive attack up and keep shooting him with homing missiles. But make sure you deploy the aerial mines as well to help hinder him." The current general sounded wise.

"Really sir?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!! IF THAT'S A HEDGEHOG IN THERE YOU CAN'T HOPE TO POSSIBLY WIN! HAHA! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!" The general began to laugh at the unfortunate pilot in a rather hysterical laugh.

Shadow stared at the strange machine with a worried face, what sort of loonies laughed at their own soldiers imminent demise. Doom's eye on the hand hovered over Shadow and whispered in his ear.

"Humans...willing to kill and sacrifice everyone and everything just to get the latest copy of porn. They are a stupid, foolish, selfish and inferior race..." Shadow turned to Doom's eye and screamed at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" What Shadow saw was Doom's eye wearing a blonde wig and a blue dress designed to fit a starfish.

"What? I think these suit me." He fiddled with the dress slightly.

"So...it was you back in that corridor? I thought something seemed off." Shadow recalled the stupid voice and overall, starfish look.

"That's in the past...NOW DESTROY THIS LOSER!!" Shadow reached into his quills and drew out the rubber duck from the matrix.

He hugged it tightly, listening to the ever so cute squishy sound it made when he hugged it. He let a tear role at the thought of losing it, but after summoning forth his courage, threw the rubber duck at the 'Heavy Dog' and watched as it clogged up the engines.

"NO! THE ENGINES!! THAT'S ONE OF MY MANY WEAKNESSES!!" The pilot yelled in fear at the blockage in the engines.

"Well soldier, allow me to say...that you won't be missed! HA! NO ONE EVER LIKED YOU!!" Was the last thing heard before the Heavy Dog exploded.

Shadow went over to the wreckage to see if he could find his beloved rubber duck, he found it still intact. He hugged it tightly while letting tears of happiness flow, until he noticed something. The rubber duck was not yellow, instead it was burned, sure it could be cleaned, but that would take a while.

His eyes narrowed as he knew who the culprit was for this, the wretched humans. He turned to Doom's eye and looked at him before kneeling before him.

"I will do anything you ask...as long as I get revenge on those disgusting humans for what they did to MY rubber duck!!"

"Of course...come Shadow. Let us show them why the Black Arms are the most powerful beings in the universe!" Doom's eye held out a tentacle for Shadow.

Shadow grabbed it and the two of them walked off to their next location, thoughts of glorious revenge ran through Shadow's mind. How he longed to make the humans suffer for what they did to the rubber duck.

"Shadow, may I ask you something?" Something puzzled Doom's eye.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want revenge for the rubber duck alone, or for the duck and Maria?"

"...Maria?" This name sounded alien to Shadow.

"You know what...never mind."

And so the darkness within Shadow had risen, he would let all humans on Earth know why he should be feared. Especially when you dirty his rubber duck.

* * *

**T: There you go, we all learned a lesson from this. NEVER GET SHADOW'S RUBBER DUCK BURNED! Till next time.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Central Cities end

**T: Here is chapter 10 for you loyal readers. A big thanks again, as usual, to everyone who has given positive feedback on this story. This chapter went through some improvements before being uploaded, thank S for that.**

**T: Now without further delay, READ and enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the white house, the president was making several hundred possible corny speeches that held a good chance of destroying the Black Arms. He was so focused on his speeches that he couldn't hear his secretary yelling at him through the intercom.

"MR PRESIDENT!!" The poor woman was about to lose her voice at this rate.

"What is it now?" The president finally heard her.

"Reports are from GUN that we have managed to hold back the alien invaders, although..." She sounded a bit worried.

"What?"

"The majority of the soldiers have been horribly destroyed by the Black Arms..." She braced herself for the worse.

"WHAT!? THE SUPER POWER OF TEAMWORK FAILED!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" He couldn't believe teamwork had been defeated by mere aliens armed with actual weaponry. Unlike GUN who had to rely on 'Teamwork' to stop them.

The secretary had just survived, she was inflicted with tons of wounds and her clothes had been nearly destroyed from the sheer corniness.

"Y-yes...Mr Pres...ident...I am afraid it's...true."

"NO NO NO!!" The president began to bash his head off the table.

"SIR!! WE HAVE A MILLION ALIENS INBOUND FOR CENTRAL CITY!!" The secretary had nearly burst through the intercom.

"NO! THEY'VE INFILTRATED OUR TEAMWORK PROTECTED CITY! THIS CAN'T BE!" Again like before, the secretary had just managed to hand on to life by a thread.

The president got out of his chair and looked at the amount of incoming invaders, he could see them miles away due to the giant red neon arrow pointing at them saying, 'WE BE BLACK ARMS!'. The president was frozen on the spot with terror.

"Mr president, your wife says she is leaving you and the city to go live on the sun." It seemed the day would get worse before it got better.

* * *

Shadow stood with the Black Arm soldiers; he glared at the city with hate. He longed to see the human's faces when they saw him unleash his vengeance upon them. He held the newly cleaned rubber duck in his hands, he hugged it letting it make the squishy sound, and he smiled at the duck.

_Soon rubber ducky, soon these pathetic humans will now what true suffering really is. You will be avenged for getting dirty..._

Black Doom floated next to Shadow, he saw him hugging his rubber duck and looking at Central City with hatred. He smiled at how he managed to get Shadow to fight for him; he never would expect it involved a rubber duck.

"Are you ready Shadow?" Black Doom looked at the city.

"...For what?" Shadow looked at Black Doom.

"To avenge your rubber duck. We attack soon, but first let me share with you a piece of your past..." Shadow's eyes raised in shock.

"Long ago, the humans argued that pizza deliveries were too slow, and they constantly got cold pizzas. The pizza companies would have gone broke but thanks to Professor Gerald, they created the Ultimate Pizza delivery boy. That...is you Shadow...you were created to deliver pizzas at a thousand times the rate a normal pizza boy could." Shadow couldn't believe it; he always believed he was created as the Ultimate Life Form, not some pizza boy. He started to get angry at this.

"Everything was fine, until you missed one delivery. It was to deliver a pizza to the president himself on his space colony on Pluto. You were a second late and the president threw a fit, saying you were the **worst **pizza boy in the universe." Shadow's hands formed fists as his entire body shook with anger; he bared his sharp teeth and growled menacingly.

"Then when you returned to Earth, they fired you in front of the whole cities population. Later, they tried to destroy you due to your failure. They hunted you down, searching everywhere for you, you tried to reason with them, but they were too stubborn and they ignored your pleas. Now Shadow...this is your chance to avenge not only your rubber duck...but yourself. Let your anger grow, let it give you strength! Show these humans that you weren't created to be a mere pizza boy...but as the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!" Shadow felt his rage awaken; he would make every single human on Earth pay for this crime.

* * *

The Black Arms had commenced the destruction of the city, buildings fell to their laser fire and their giants were able to easily deal with the soldiers sent to guard the city. Shadow landed in the city, his eyes burned with a hatred that burned as bright as the Sun, he ran forward dealing with the soldiers. He tore them apart with ease, laughing like a true villain would; he used their own weaponry against them, he enjoyed seeing the humans fall to him.

"hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAAA!!" Shadow was having a world of fun until he saw a certain red echidna.

"SHADOWWHEREISIT!?" Knuckles grabbed Shadow by the neck.

"Wha...?"

"IKNOWYOUHAVETHEMASTEREMERALDSOMEWHERETELLMEWHEREITIS!!" Knuckles shook Shadow about.

"Is that all you think about?" Shadow couldn't believe Knuckles sole purpose in life was to guard that stupid rock.

"YESTHEREISNOTHINGELSEINMYLIFEWORTHLIVINGFOR!!" Knuckles began to jump all over the place repeating 'Master Emerald!'.

Then out of nowhere Doom's eye appeared and kicked Knuckles into a random bottomless pit. He and Shadow stood at the edge of the road which lead to the pit, they waited to hear Knuckles land, hoping he would explode from impact. They heard his voice saying something.

"Cursed fools, nothing can stop me, I am Knuc- GASP! THE MASTER EMERALD!!" Shadow and Doom's eye couldn't believe what they heard from the echidna.

That was until Knuckles flew up out of the pit in his super form, he had a power drunken face.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!ATLASTTHEMASTEREMERALDISIMINEAGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Knuckles was about to fly off when a Larvae appeared in front of Knuckles.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! LARVAE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" During this, Doom's eye flew toward Knuckles and grabbed the Master Emerald. He quickly threw it to one of the Black Arm soldiers.

"TAKE THAT AND HIDE IT IN THE CITY!!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Knuckles was now on the ground again, he was being stomped on by the Larvae which was taunting him.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! THE MASTER EMERALD IS OURS!!" At the monsters words, a swarm of Larvae appeared around the Black Arm soldier and quickly devoured him. They stole the Master Emerald and phased into an alternate dimension, the last one spoke before leaving.

"AT LAST! THE TIME OF THE LARVAE HAS COME!! THE UNIVERSE SHALL BE OURS!!" Exclaimed the young Larvae before joining its brethren.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THE MASTER EMERALD TO BE TAKEN!!" Knuckles yelled before jumping through the portal in pursuit.

Shadow and Doom's eye just stared at the spot where the Larvae and Knuckles vanished. They looked at each other with 'What the hell?' looks on their faces. They chose to proceed into the city none the less.

"Now Shadow, you need to trigger our bombs to blow up before the timer runs out. You have eight minutes."

"What sort of bombs go off before activating them!?" Shadow looked at Doom's eye.

"OUR BOMBS! BECAUSE THEY ARE SO MINT THEY BECAME INACTIVE AFTER EIGHT MINUTES!!" Doom's eye struck a pose while looking confident.

"...that sucks."

"SILENCE!! NOW GO ACTIVATE THEM!!"

It took Shadow quite a while before he found the first bomb, thanks to Doom's eye forgetting where they were in the city. He had four minutes to look for the remaining bombs, but he was having trouble with the first one still, he didn't know how to activate the bomb.

"Uh, Black Doom?" The starfish looked at Shadow.

"Yes?"

"How do I activate these things?" Shadow couldn't see any 'On' buttons or anything.

"I haven't the foggiest. We just buy them off 'Bombs-R-Us' we never ask questions about them. In fact, I don't even know if these things will even destroy the city." Doom's eye chuckled lightly, but Shadow had a worried face on.

"Then why do you buy these bombs for?" Shadow looked at Doom's eye.

"Meh, I just look at the name. It said newest edition, I remember it clearly..." Doom's eye went into a flashback of when he bought the bombs.

Flashback

_Black Doom was shopping today at Bombs-R-Us; he had a look at what they had. He was looking for top of the range bombs that could obliterate entire cities; he needed them before he launched an all out war on Earth._

_He was looking in the 'new' section of the shop. He picked up a few disintegration bombs and a couple of chickens as well. His mouth dropped when he saw the shops newest bomb._

_It was big, purple, and looked impressive. He leapt at it and began to stroke it while muttering 'you're so beautiful'. One of the shop assistants saw Black Doom and walked towards him._

"_Hello sir, interested in this new bomb?" _

"_YESYESYES!!" _

"_Well this is our newest model, it's called the 'bomb that only sits around looking impressive and never explodes but will disarm itself after eight minutes'." Black Doom had to have this beauty now._

"_HOW MUCH!?"_

"_Hmm...how many will you need?"_

"_I'll take the lot!!"_

"_In that case it will be one rock please..." Black Doom raised an eye at the shop assistants price._

"_...A rock?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Look..." Black Doom looked at the name tag, "...'Not-Sonic', are you trying to kid me here?"_

"_No sir, it's only a rock for the whole set." Not-Sonic replied._

"_Hmmm. Alright then..." _

_Black Doom paid for them and ran off into the distance screaming with glee about his latest purchase. Not-Sonic on the other hand was laughing._

"_Fool...little did he know it was me..." He tore off his name tag._

"_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, CORNINESS INCARNATE!!" Sonic began to laugh like a mad man._

End flashback.

"And that's how I got them." Shadow stared at Doom's eye with worry.

There was only 2 minutes and 25 seconds left. Shadow still hadn't activated the first bomb and Doom's eye was starting to jump up and down like a crazy kid watching his/her favourite kiddie program.

"OHMYGODSHADOWHURRYUPTHEBOMBSABOUTTOGONUCLEAR!!" Doom's eye was looking back and forth between the timer and Shadow.

"HOW DO I ACTIVATE THEM!!" Only a minute and a half remained.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" A minute left.

"AHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" 50 seconds left.

"TRY SHOOTING THEM!!" 45 seconds left.

Shadow shot the cursed bomb with the Shadow Rifle and amazingly, it exploded sending Shadow and Doom's eye into the wall. Only 25 seconds left.

"GREAT! NOW TO FIND THE REST!!" Shadow looked at the timer, his heart stopped beating when he saw 10 seconds left.

"...mother..." Shadow said looking scared.

"BAH! WHO NEEDS TIMERS!!" Doom's eye swatted the vile time limit away.

Shadow stared in wonder at the disappearance of the timer, he would need to learn this ancient trick.

"Well, go find the others now!" Shadow took off at Doom's eye command.

They ran further into the city, activating one of the many bombs along the way. They saw a portal further down the street opening up, they saw a very familiar echidna and larvae run out.

"GIVE ME BACK THE MASTER EMERALD YOU THING!!"

"NEVER 'TIS OURS!!" The larvae threw the Master Emerald over to another larvae.

"HEY!" Knuckles began to chase after this one until it threw it back to the other. This continued for a long time before they all fled back into the alternate universe.

"Did you just see...?"

"Yep..." Was all that Shadow and Doom's eye said before walking further into the city.

Their journey hit a snag when they saw a lot of green stuff where the road used to be. Shadow stared at it, trying to make sense of what the stuff was, again his thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles and a larvae ran out of a portal.

"MASTEREMERALDMASTEREMERALDMASTEREMERALD!!" Knuckles leapt on the larvae and began to beat it up.

"How...dare...you...steal...my...precious!!" Knuckles said in between each punch.

Shadow and Doom's eye smiled at each other before sneaking up to the unguarded rock and stealing it. Knuckles who had finished destroying the larvae noticed his precious had disappeared, he saw Shadow and the starfish leg it into the distance.

"HAHA! WE'VE GOT IT BACK!!" Shadow yelled to Doom's eye.

Everything seemed fine until Knuckles busted out from the ground and smacked Shadow right in the jaw. Everything happened in slow-mo, the Master Emerald crushing Doom's eye, Knuckles mad laugh and Shadow's beloved rubber duck had slipped out and was heading for the toxic substance.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shadow yelled in slow mo as his beloved duck landed in the foul green energy, it slowly melted away.

Shadow stared at the spot where the poor rubber duck fell into the toxic sludge, he began to cry at the loss of his beloved duck. Everything was lost, until his sadness turned to anger and he began to laugh.

Knuckles turned around to see Shadow laughing; he was slightly worried at the hedgehog's mad laughing. Until Shadow turned his head around revealing pure red eyes, the pupil and the white part was red, his fur slowly turned red as well. As he stood, 'I am' begun to play as Shadow began to pulse crimson with energy.

"S-shadow?" Knuckles looked scared at Shadow.

"NOW YOU FEEL MY WRATH!!" Shadow called forth his hatred.

"CHAOS..."

"Oh no...IT BEGINS!!" Doom's eye quickly hid behind some rubble while Knuckles used the Master Emerald as a shield.

"...DDDDEEEEAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHHH!!" The blast had not only destroyed the entire city, but it reduced Knuckles, Doom's eye and the Master Emerald to dust.

Shadow stood in a gigantic crater where Central City once stood; he looked around to see absolutely nothing left. He shed a tear for the rubber duck before looking at the piles of ash that were once Knuckles, Doom's eye and the Master Emerald.

"Well?" Shadow asked the dust piles.

"Very impressive Shadow...think you can help us out?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow used his great Chaos powers and brought back Doom's eye and the Master Emerald but left Knuckles as a dust pile.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! COME BACK!!" Shadow and Doom's eye had Chaos Controlled away with the Master Emerald.

"JUST YOU WAIT!! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!!" Knuckles yelled at the sky.

And to make things worse, billions of larvae appeared and started to laugh at the echidna's fate. Knuckles couldn't do anything but scream due to the fact they were larvae. And thus was the end for the emerald guardian.

* * *

**T: There we are, chapter 10 done. A moment of silence please for Shadow's rubber duck as well...**

**T: ****Till next time.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The seige for the ARK

**T: Dun dun dun! Chapter 11 up for your enjoyment, another round of thanks to all who have reviewed and whatnot. And this chapter celebrates our first story to have over 1,000 hits! I know to some that is nothing, but its nice for us, especially me. Anyway enough of my mad rambling, read the newest chapter.**

* * *

Sometime later Black Doom and Shadow appeared in space, they had just hidden the Master Emerald in the safest place in the world. They were sure that Knuckles wouldn't be able to find it; they decided to hide it on Angel Island, in the Master Emerald shrine.

Shadow was absolutely positive that the echidna would never find it there, he was such a genius. For now they hovered above the Earth, looking at the ARK, Shadow glared at the place, his hatred twice as strong for the humans after the loss of his beloved rubber duck.

"So...you've finally come to realise just how abominable, these humans are. And about bloody time as well!!"

"Yes...they have brought nothing but misery to my life, first they attack and kill everyone on the ARK...then they rid me of my precious rubber duck (sniff)." Shadow began to cry for his beloved duck, he pulled out a picture of the cute little bath toy.

Black Doom handed him a handkerchief for him, feeling sorry for the hedgehog.

"Now...we can show the humans not to mess with us. Hidden in that space colony, lies the MOST POWERFUL weapon in the galaxy. It is capable of destroying planets completely, the Death St - I mean the Eclipse Cannon." Black Doom stated.

"The Eclipse Cannon? SWEET! CAN I FIRE IT!!" Shadow looked extremely hyper.

"Sure...it would be most suitable for you to deliver the humans destruction."

"Heheheheheee..." Shadow couldn't wait.

"Oh yes, do you have the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow brought out the Chaos Emeralds he had acquired.

"...Four? Hmmm...DAMN IT! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO BLOW UP THE PLANET! CURSES!!" Black Doom said looking ticked off.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shadow got on his knees and yelled to the stars.

"Don't worry, we can still blow stuff up anyway!" This made Shadow snap out of his depression.

"Sweet!"

"NOW GO! What fools...the humans created the Eclipse Cannon to protect themselves from terror. And they foolishly killed everyone on it...meaning no one can...fire the cannon...what sort of logic do the humans go by." Black Doom summoned a black hawk for Shadow to fly over to the cannon.

* * *

Shadow arrived at the ARK, he ran along a corridor before bumping into Doom's eye who was taming a Black Volt with a whip.

"Ah Shadow, you're here! Quick destroy the defence systems so our forces can get in!" Shadow had a look around and saw at least an army had already invaded.

"There's at least a million of you in here!"

"SILENCE!! GO FORTH!!" Shadow sighed and hopped on the Black Volt.

"AAAHHHHHH!! GET OFF ME!!" The Black Volt flew all over the place trying to shake Shadow off.

They flew all over the place, hitting various objects along the way. Shadow leapt off the flying monster and began to attack it with a series of Homing Attacks, the creature sent forth giant gusts of wind at Shadow which bounced off his chest. Doom's eye sat in a random commentator's box and was saying how crappy Shadow was at fighting.

After a couple of minutes he managed to tame the Black Volt, but what neither Shadow nor the Black Volt could possibly expect was a huge green barrier blocking the path. Shadow tried to steer away but the Black Volt was too busy screaming at the steadily approaching barrier.

"MOVE YOU STUPID HAWK!" Shadow yelled jumping up and down on the beast, even at one point slapping it on the head.

"CAN'T! ITS APPROACHING TOO FAST!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow looked at the approaching barrier and began to scream along with the Black Volt.

"What are you two screaming at!?" Doom's eye flew over to the crazed pair before noticing the barriers.

"OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" He hugged Shadow as they all screamed at the barrier.

When they touched it, nothing happened. They all stared at each other before laughing and hugging each other, then they hit a random platform suspended in the air. This resulted in the Black Volt going nuclear and Shadow landing flat on his face.

"OOOWWWWWWWW!!" He got up and noticed a strange machine floating in the air, it was protected by the same useless green barriers.

"There Shadow, that is one of the ARK's defence units. NOW DESTROY IT!!" Shadow looked around for a weapon but couldn't find one.

"With what?"

"I dunno, use something!" Shadow looked around, then he looked at Doom's eye with a giant smirk forming.

"...What? Why are you looking at me like-" Doom's eye was cut off from Shadow picking him up and throwing him at the defence unit.

Shadow laughed at the scene before proceeding to the next defence unit, he needed to tame another Black Volt since this one insisted that it rode Shadow instead of Shadow riding it. After taming it, he began to fly around avoiding the lethal missiles and cannon fire from the ARK's defence units.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!?" Shadow yelled at the Black Volt.

"BEHOLD! UBERMINTLASERBEAMOFMASSDEATH!!" The Black Volt fired a huge laser beam from its mouth which completely obliterated the defence turrets.

"COOL!!" Shadow changed the creatures course to start obliterating the whole ARK, many pieces of the great space colony fell to the Black Volts mighty attack.

Doom's eye on the other hand got infuriated at Shadow having fun, he flew over towards the destructive duo and slapped them both on the head.

"STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!!"

"MADNESS!? THIS IS SPARTA!!" At Shadow's words, the Black Volt fired a laser beam at the starfish.

Doom's eye had been reduced to ash and Shadow flew off towards the next defence system. As before he phased through the barriers with ease and was actually able to find a weapon this time, the good old trusty Shadow Rifle.

"TAKE THIS!!" Shadow fired a bullet at it but something deflected it.

"What!?" "HAHAHAA! WE LARVAE SHALL SEIZE THE ARK AND THE ECLIPSE CANNON!!" The dreaded larvae from before had arrived and were sabotaging the defence system.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFYING US!?" The starfish had magically appeared next to Shadow.

"TIS OUR DESTINY!!"

"HALT!" Shadow, Doom's eye turned around to see 6 GUN machines standing behind them.

"OH NO! GUN'S MACHINES ARE HERE!! DO SOMETHING SHADOW!!" Doom's eye and some of the larvae hid behind Shadow. Shadow thought of a great idea, he would use reverse psychology on them.

"Please...don't kill us. We'll be nice...I promise we won't destroy your precious cities." Shadow had a puppy dog look on his face and held his hand together like one would do when praying. Doom's eye and the larvae looked at Shadow with disbelief.

"Yeah right...you're just using reverse psychology!"

"DAMN IT! TIME FOR PLAN B!" Shadow pulled out a random detonator.

"What's that!?" The GUN soldiers pointed their weapons at the hedgehog.

"Nobody move! Understand!? You see, this facility holds enough bombs and other such explosive devices at its key structural points, to graze the paintwork beyond all hope of redecorating!!" Shadow looked like a crazy psycho.

"GASP!!" The GUN soldiers were frozen with terror.

"Yes that's right...no one has to die needlessly. Now, drop your guns." The soldiers did as instructed. Shadow quickly picked up the guns.

"Good...now if you hurry, you MIGHT make it out here _alive _AHAHAHAHAAA!!" Shadow pressed the button and as expected, absolutely nothing happened; the paintwork was perfectly fine as well.

"Hey you lied!!" The GUN soldiers sounded angry.

"DAMN IT!! FINE! TIME FOR PLAN C!!" Shadow then shot the all of the GUN soldiers, threw the larvae at the defence system resulting in it exploding and then using his Chaos Control powers, flew to the other side of the ARK.

He flew through several barriers, questioning what the point of the thing's existence was. He arrived at the final defence system, it was protected by lots of floating turrets.

"OHMYGODSHADOWTURRETS! ALL IS LOST!!" Doom's eye fled in terror as the turrets began to lock on to Shadow. The hedgehog panicked as they aimed in his direction.

"Oh dear..." The turrets were about to fire when all of a sudden they stopped.

Shadow opened his eyes to see the turrets having a spaz fit, a message box appeared over them saying.

'Windows 95 has encountered a fatal error and will now explode. LOL!' And the turrets went nuclear. Shadow stared at the turrets before homing attacking the last defence system. He would have fallen to his death but was saved by the dreaded result screen.

"Well this was easy..." Shadow sat on top of Doom's eye juggling an orange. The result was a 'B'.

* * *

Shadow walked towards the control room of the mighty Eclipse Cannon, with ARK's defences down it had been extremely easy to reach the inner sanctum. Everything was fine until a GUN machine floated in front of Shadow; it bore a strong resemblance to the Heavy Dog.

"OH...MY...GOD! HEADQUARTERS COME IN!! THERE'S A FREAKING HEDGEHOG IN THE CONTROL ROOM!! WHAT DO I DO!!" The pilot sounded twice as scared as the Heavy Dog's pilot.

"What sort of hedgehog?" The commander could be heard.

"IT'S SHADOW!!"

"SHADOWOHMYGODKILLHIMKILLHIMNOWUSEEVERYTHINGYOUHAVESOLDIERHEMUSTBESTOPPED!!" The commander spoke faster than Sonic could run.

"But sir...I haven't had any training in this vehicle before!" Shadow's jaw dropped at this discovery, it appeared GUN had gone completely stupid by not even teaching the pilots how to use their own machines.

"YOU CAN DO IT! JUST KEEP PRESSING THE 'SHOOT' BUTTON AND YOU WILL BE FINE!" The soldier had a look around the controls, one button in particular caught his attention.

"Sir, what does the shiny red button do?" The soldier went to press the button.

"...Shiny red button? OH NO! DON'T PRESS THAT BUT-"

BOOOOMMMM!!

The blue falcon exploded in a fiery explosion, Shadow just stared at the spot where the Blue Falcon once rested. He was seriously beginning to think that GUN stood for 'Gullible Useless Nitwits'. He continued on to the control room.

"AH! The Eclipse Cannon!" A giant sign pointing at the Eclipse Cannon helped identify it.

"Indeed, now to go warn the humans of their imminent demise!" Black Doom appeared next to Shadow.

"Why? Shouldn't we fire at them when they least expect it?" Shadow thought it would make sense to take them out when they least expect it.

"Don't be stupid Shadow! Only losers attack without warning!" Shadow slapped his forehead, he really wondered why he sided with them to begin with.

* * *

The humongous speakers on the ARK were deployed and Black Doom spoke into them.

"We are the Black Arms. We are here to take rule of this planet." Shadow hopped into the firing chair and was aiming the cannon at GUN's main base.

"Any attempts to resist are futile and will result in a right painful spanking session!" Shadow raised an eyebrow at this.

The people at GUN could hear all this easily. The commander was cursing his decision to send the newest member of GUN, who hadn't undergone any training at all to guard the Eclipse Cannon.

"You humans are completely idiotic! I mean come on, who the heck attacks a space colony that contains a super weapon and kills everyone who can fire it!? I mean seriously, that is just stupid, you pretty much handed the cannon over to us!" It would appear as if Black Doom was going to start a 10 hour whinging spree.

The president who had survived the destructive Chaos Death, stood on his balcony listening to the Black Arms whinging about how humans were so pathetic and whatnot.

"Another thing...WHO THE HECK MADE THOSE DEFENCE SYSTEMS!? THEY RUN ON CRAPPY WINDOWS 95!! THAT IS FOOLISH AND AS A RESULT OF THIS WE ARE GOING TO BLOW YOU UP WITH THE ECLIPSE CANNON!!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" The president yelled at the sky.

"OH JUST WATCH US..."

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY US! THE INCREDIBLE SUPER HYPER POWER OF TEAMWORK WILL SHIELD THE PLANET!!" The president sounded extremely confident.

"HA! THAT PATHETIC THING!? LET'S SEE HOW IT DEFLECTS THE LASER BEAM OF DEATH!! SHADOW, FIRE!!" The scene went back to Black Doom and Shadow.

Shadow aimed the cannon at the Whitehouse; he lined it up perfectly before realising he could fire at any target on Earth. He giggled before aiming the Eclipse Cannon at the home of Mario, Mushroom Kingdom.

"So long Mario...you won't be missed! MUAHAHAHAHAA!" Shadow continued to laugh as he shot the cannon at their arch-nemesis.

Mario and the rest of his gang screamed at the incoming laser beam of death, they were quickly silenced as the beam hit the main castle and let forth a giant wave of destruction which destroyed everything within 10,000 mile radius.

Sonic who was running around the planet randomly sensed a great disturbance; he could feel the life energy of his lifelong rival end.

"Mario has fallen? Oh well..." He continued to run around until a certain pink hedgehog grabbed him and dragged him back to her home for another… session. Back at the ARK, Shadow had found his next target.

"HOW DID THAT CURSED ECHIDNA FIND THE MASTER EMERALD!? Oh he is going to pay big time!!" Shadow fired the cannon at the echidna.

Knuckles was on Angel Island happily hugging and kissing his beloved rock, he was so happy he didn't hear or see the great laser beam of death heading straight for the Master Emerald shrine. The beam hit spot on the emerald and Knuckles just stared with shock at this.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER EMERALD! I SHALL SAV-" Knuckles was once again destroyed due to the sudden explosion of Angel Island.

"Hehehehe! Now for some random places!" Shadow began to rapidly fire the Eclipse Cannon at random cities and the occasional person, one of these was the demon known as Chris Thorndyke.

"DIE DIE DIEEEE!!" Black Doom looked at Shadow with a disgusted look, he never expected Shadow to go childish and randomly fire laser beams across the planet.

"BEHOLD AS MY ASSISTANT DESTROYS YOUR HOME!!"

"Um, Black Doom?"

"Yes?"

"The cannon has overloaded to the point of exploding..." Black Doom was now seriously considering strangling Shadow.

"But I know how we can destroy the Whitehouse!" "YOU DO!?" Shadow pulled out a hammer and began to hit the firing terminal repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" A few minutes later Shadow had modified the Eclipse Cannon.

"What's different about?" Shadow indicated to a button that said 'rapid fire' and 'instant cool'. He pressed the cool button and fired at the Whitehouse.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The beam hit the president spot on and annihilated him, his home, whatever managed to survive and the newly rebuilt Westopolis.

"HA! TOLD YOU FOOL!! WE BLACK ARMS RULE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Doom and Shadow began to dance around to a random song and celebrated their glorious defeat over the corny president with the awesome power of cool.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: The insane Air Fleet

**T: Hello again, been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, but I got my stuff replaced by the insurance (PS3 and whatnot) and I have been busy with that, also finishing up on college work before. Oh and a little forewarn before you get started, this chapter was influnced by MGS4 (Metal Gear Solid 4), a few references here and there but I will explain at the end if you are confused.**

**T: Now read and enjoy please...**

* * *

It had been several minutes since Shadow had laid waste to everything on Earth with the Eclipse Cannon. Nothing remained except for a few things, Shadow's little spot next to the tree, a few fast food shops, and Amy's house oddly enough due to its resistance to Chaos energy.

Hardly anything was left, the White house had suffered greatly and the president had been obliterated, but unfortunately he had survived due to the power of corniness which shielded him from the great destructive cannon. The shield he used consisted of a poster of Sonic from Sonic Heroes, he stood in his usual famous pose, the president was able to use the poster to its true potential being taught by the emperor of all corniness, Sonic. The secretary on the other hand, was not as fortunate and lay sizzling at her desk with a sizzling noise to suit it.

The president lowered the corniness shield at seeing the GUN air fleet; they had arrived and escorted the president aboard the main flagship of the fleet. What they didn't notice nor hear was a certain black hedgehog and alien overlord cursing at the cursed power of the corniness shield.

"SHADOW YOU FAILED ME!!" Black Doom yelled to his furry minion of death.

"OH LIKE IT'S MY FAULT HE SURVIVED THE LASER BEAM OF DEATH!?"

"YES IT IS!!" Black Doom was rather ticked off.

"So what do you want me do then? Chase him and put him out of his misery?" Shadow suggested with an aggravated look.

"Brilliant idea Shadow, the perfect way for to redeem yourself for failing me."

"How did I fail you!?"

"THAT FREAKING...THING...SURVIVED!!" Black Doom pointed to the fleeing fleet of ships.

"BUT I DESTROYED EVERYTHING ON EARTH! Well, just about but I did!"

"BAH! That means nothing, now go hunt him down!" Shadow sighed before defying physics and launching himself straight into the air towards the main airship.

* * *

When Shadow made it on board he was greeted by air stewards, he tore their spleens out and made them eat them before running down the corridor humming a song out loud.

"All hail Shadow, heroes fall before me! Obliterating everything that isn't me. Nothing can stop me now...no faker can surpass me now...when there's nothing left to lose, I WIN!! MUAHAHAHAHAA!!" Shadow was having the time of his life before he heard what sounded like a plane approaching fast.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHAHAHAA! MACHINES WILL RULE AND YOU WILL DIE!!" The sound of a young fox screaming and the laughter of a diabolical computer could be heard before a huge hole appeared in the ship's hull followed with an explosion.

Tails quickly escaped from the fiery inferno and landed stylishly on the ground next to Shadow, he held the position for a few seconds before raising his head, the name 'Tails' appeared along with his voice actor as well. Shadow stared at this wondering since when do they use MGS introduction methods.

"SHADOW! WE NEED TO SAVE THE PRESIDENT!!" Tails grabbed Shadow and shook him.

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE!!"

"Oh, okay." Tails' logic was unquestionable. "But let me ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why is it that the AI on the Tornado is evil and keeps talking about world domination?" This had puzzled Shadow since the Circus Park level.

"Hmm, beats me, I just bought it off some people. They called it 'Skynet'." Tails chuckled at the memory.

Shadow on the other hand had his mouth wide agape; everyone knew about Skynet, he was worried about the small fox.

"Tails...you do know...what...Skynet is? Right?"

"Yeah, Skynet is a friendly AI helps with your shopping and travel. I hear they massed produced it as well." Shadow had only one thought running through his mind.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! I SHALL RULE ALL!!' A thousand Skynet's laughed at the same time._

Ignoring this and slamming Tails shut in a random box he found, he happily continued down the path singing another one of his theme songs.

"I can't remember anything, at all. I've been turning it all around! I am totally lost, so totally lost, and I can't remember the things I've done... AND I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!! I AM THE FREAKING CHOSEN OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!" Shadow was silenced by Doom's eye throwing a GUN airship in his mouth.

"YOU SUCK AT SINGING!! HONESTLY, EVEN CREAM COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU!!" At that moment, a wall burst down.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!" Cream began to sing some random heavy metal song.

Shadow and Doom's eye did nothing but stare at her with disbelief, they couldn't believe that Cream could sing heavy metal. Cream wore heavy black makeup all around her face and black clothing and somehow procured a guitar and band. Before their eardrums exploded with a high-pitched heavy metal voice, they did the smart thing and ran.

Shadow fled through the corridor noting that not only were he and Doom's eye fleeing from Cream, who was chasing them down on her mighty moving throne room, but so was all the GUN troops and the Black Arms. They ran through the mighty airship, screaming echoed throughout the ship from unfortunate stragglers, all seemed lost until...

"BEGONE FOUL DEVIL!!" Tails stood upon a mighty rock that was mysteriously in the airship, light shone off him as held a mighty weapon.

"FEEL THE POWER...OF SUNLIGHT!!" Tails shot Cream in the face with a mysterious weapon.

One by one, Creams heavy metal band fell before the power of Tails' amazing weapon. The band became dust as Tails fired repeatedly; Shadow and everyone cheered him on, even Doom's eye oddly enough. As everyone was cheering on the heroic fox, one thought came to Shadow's mind.

_F#CK!_

Tails and Doom's eye were in the same place and at the same time, the poor Space-Time continuum was in jeopardy.

"TAILS, STARFISH! ONE OF YOU LEAVE NOW!!"

"NO!" Came their reply.

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard; Shadow cringed at it and repeated his previous thought again and again. He grabbed Doom's eye and threw him off the airship, unfortunately for the starfish, he forgot how to fly/hover as he fell to his death.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Doom's eye yelled as he grew smaller and smaller.

"AS FOR YOU!!" Shadow pointed at the fox.

"SUNLIGHT!!" Tails began to fire at Shadow who just ate the shots and spat them at the fox.

"NO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!!" Tails was foolish enough to use his own weakness as a weapon and it resulted in him exploding violently.

"BLOODY FOX! WHY DO YOU LOVE TO BREAK THE POOR SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!!" Shadow was extremely angered, now he would most likely end up at one of the earlier levels.

"Oh yes, it's always MY fault! Never the evil homicidal villains who want to, oh I don't know maybe, DESTROY THE WORLD!!" Tails had reformed himself from his ashes and called forth a new weapon.

"BEHOLD!!" Tails flicked his tails as dark energy formed in his hand.

"Bear witness Shadow, TO MY SUPREME WEAPON!!" Tails held this 'Supreme Weapon' in his hand.

"...A...banana?" Shadow stared at the young fox's weapon of supposed doom.

"YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

Shadow decided to leave the insane fox alone, and continued along the path. Then he remembered that all the Black Arms soldiers and GUN robots had followed them when they ran from Cream. Shadow sighed, and then owned them all with his homing attack, and walked on the next bit of the level.

After an hour of running through laser turret infested corridors and dealing with a bloodthirsty chicken, Shadow came across a grind rail that led to the other side. There was only one thing blocking him, it was a great demon, its fur was orange and it held a banana in its hand.

"FEAR THE BANANA!!" Tails stood between Shadow and the grind rail.

"Now what do you want?" Shadow fell on his knees.

"You must cross the grind rail of DEATH!!" Tails did various hand motions and facial expressions.

"Why is it the grind rail of death?"

"Because all who try to cross fall to their deaths!!" Tails jumped onto Shadow's face and began to laugh in his...face.

"Get off me! Besides you can fly right?" Shadow recalled hearing the stories of Tails' amazing flying powers.

"Yeah...and?"

"FLY ME OVER!! GRINDING ON RAILS IS BORING!!"

"No way hedgehog! There's no way you're going to-" Tails went silent as Shadow pointed the Shadow Rifle at him.

"You will carry me to the other side. And don't even think of dropping me!!" After the 'peaceful' negotiations were over, Tails flew Shadow over to the other side.

The journey was hard since Shadow kept nearly hitting every single obstacle, these were GUN sentry robots, random platforms that had a habit of striking Shadow for no reason and a plane that was being carried along by a crane.

"GASP! THE PRESIDENT!! TAILS, PURSUE HIM!!" Tails ignoring the good conscience of his mind flew after the cursed ship.

Inside the president saw Shadow and Tails following him with bloodthirsty expressions, he yelled to the crane to hurry, but his words fell on deaf ears. The usual sound Tails' tails made became an actual helicopter sound as he pointed his fingers in a gun motion. Shadow manoeuvred Tails into firing position.

"DIE!!" Tails yelled before firing real bullets from his fingertips.

The bullets seemed to just bounce off the plane, dramatic music began to play as Tails flew back and forth firing a swarm of bullets at the plane.

"HA! MERE BULLETS WON'T AFFECT THE POWER OF TEAMWORK!!" Indeed, the president's ship was shielded by the incredible energy.

It was during this that Tails realised he was helping Shadow destroy the president's escape pod instead of saving it. He flew into the floor resulting in a nasty headache and Shadow rolling into a minefield.

"Why did you do that for!?" Shadow yelled at the Space-Time Continuum's enemy.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM NOT DESTROY HIM!"

"YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT A FEW MINUTES AGO!!"

This argument raged on and on until Shadow picked Tails up, broke his neck then devoured him. He then pulled out the Shadow Rifle and fired a shot of Chaos energy at the plane, Tails who had managed to teleport out of Shadow's stomach quickly grabbed Doom's eye who was staring at a picture of a half naked tree. He then materialised a bow in his hand and used the starfish as an arrow, everything went in slow-mo.

Tails fired Doom's eye who went flying in the direction of the Shadow Rifle bullet, Doom's eye flew right in front of the energy shot yelling.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Was the starfish's last words before exploding rather weakly.

"YES! I SAVED THE PRESIDENT!!" Tails yelled jumping up and down.

"F#CK!!" Shadow threw his rifle on the ground and began to stomp on it repeatedly until he went hunting for Tails.

He chased him through numerous areas of the ship, one a training arena where thousands of GUN soldiers tried to destroy them merely because they were anthropomorphic animals. The next place was a fiery mountain base where the two ripped off a Star Wars fight using Lightsabers; the battle was intense and filled with rip off lines. The final location was in a random house on board the ship, the two began to fight hand to hand, throwing vases and other expensive things at each other.

"Give up fox?" Shadow said covered in bruises.

"Hah! Never hedgehog!" Tails pulled out a rail gun and began to shoot the place up.

Shadow tried to shoot Tails with a machine gun he found in the corner of the room, the bullets merely reflected off Tails and hit the walls and photos that outlined the house.

"Your weapons are useless Shadow! I am fitted with the latest technology, it can protect me from your weapons and Chaos powers! YOU CANNOT KILL ME!!" Tails chuckled at Shadow.

Before the two began to fight again, they heard light moaning. They looked around and noticed that all the items in the house they were in hinted at the owner. There were many pink things.

The pair of them followed the source of the moaning to find the owner, they reached a door where there were two lots of moanings coming from the other side.

Shadow went to the left side of the door and Tails to the right, they used sign language to communicate with each other like a special forces unit.

'You open the door and I will destroy them!' Was what Shadow told Tails using sign language.

Tails nodded and gently turned the handle, Shadow burst through and held the Shadow Rifle but quickly dropped it at the sight. Tails followed suit with his 900 ft tall rail gun, his mouth dropped at the sight, along with his rail gun.

This house was Amy's house. Sonic and Amy were rather busy, just like they were in the Balloon Park when Eggman's monitor had malfunctioned. Tails began to go insane and froth at the mouth as his poor 8 year old mind couldn't handle the adult material before him. Shadow on the other hand teleported out of the room leaving Tails to his undeserving fate at the hands of the adult material.

He was not alone though, Cream who had recreated herself as a cyborg ninja was also having spasms on the floor. The two curled up at the horrid sight longing for something to end it.

* * *

Shadow had used Chaos control to escape the vile room and the even worse scene, he left Tails for dead and would need to arrange a funeral for the poor fox. He looked at his surroundings, everywhere he looked was ruins, it seemed as if there was GUN and Black arm troops here as well.

"Oh no! Where am I now!?" Shadow panicked, he had no idea where he was.

"Well, fancy running into you here Shadow." A feminine voice rang out and Shadow turned to see the owner.

"Rouge!? What the heck are you doing here? Weren't you locked up in that containment cell because of your addiction to jewellery?"

"WHERE!? WHERE IS THE JEWELLERY!!" She acted like a ferocious beast, looking for its prey.

"Sigh..." Shadow knocked Rogue out before speaking.

"CURSE YOU TAILS!!" Shadow yelled to the heavens as the camera zoomed out into space. He was stuck at Death Ruins; it would seem his journey was not over yet, thanks to a certain fox's meddling of space and time… again.

* * *

**T: There we go, and thanks to Tails (stares at him) we have started back at Death ruins! **

**Tails: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!!**

**T: SILENCE!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. As for some of the jokes: the part where Tails yells 'SUNLIGHT' is a reference to a weapon in MGS4 called the solar gun that can be unlocked. Whenever you reload it he yells that exact word. Same for the introduction method at the beginning with Tails, everytime a character makes an appearence, it shows their name and voice actor. If you are still confused just PM us and I will explain.  
**

**T: Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: The deadly Death Ruins

**T: Hello again everyone. Sorry for the delay, numerous things occured that would take forever to explain. But here I am with a new chapter for you. I am not really proud of this one unlike the others. Mainly since it took me a while to get ideas for this. Hopefully you will get a laugh out of this, if not I promise you the next will be funnier. Anyway read and enjoy please!**

* * *

Back at GUN's main headquarters, they had transported the President safely to their underground base. The commander helped him into the 'chair', where only really important people sat.

"Mr President, are you alright sir?" The commander asked with slight worry.

"(Sigh)...Never mind me. What about the people of Central City?" At the President's words, the commander went awfully silent.

"Well...you see...there's a funny story behind that." The Commanders eyes darted back and forth between random stuff.

"...You forgot about them again didn't you?" The President looked slightly angered.

"Forgive me sir, but it seems that we totally forgot about them. At least they are in a better place."

"THAT'S BAD!! HOW AM I GOING TO REBUILD MY CORNY EMPIRE WITHOUT SLAVES!?"

"Um...we use Sonic and his friends?"

"Brilliant idea Commander! Get me Sonic on the phone!!" The commander phoned Sonic.

It was quiet for a while before they got an answer.

"Yes this is Sonic."

"Mr Hedgehog, the President demands you become a slave!!"

"Love to but – AAAAHHHHHHHHH!! AMY, PLEASE NO MORE!!" Sonic sounded terrified.

"What's wrong Sonic? You weren't acting like that a few minutes ago..." Amy spoke in a seductive voice.

"Please no, no!! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The phone cut off leaving everyone in GUN shocked at the poor hedgehog's undeserved fate.

"A moment of silence please for Sonic..." Today was a tragic day.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest ruin, our favourite Ultimate Life Form was yelling at the sky, cursing Tails for breaking the Space-Time Continuum.

"CURSE YOU TAILS!!"

"Are you done Shadow?"

"For now I am. Anyway what are you doing here Rouge?" Shadow asked his bat friend.

"Normally I was supposed to help GUN take out these annoying aliens but I found out that they stole my jewellery! AND NO ONE TOUCHES THAT!!"

"Hey it's just jewellery." Shadow said looking slightly worried for the bat.

"JEWELLERYISAWESOME! YOU WILL RESPECT IT!!" Rouge said hovering a few inches in front of Shadow's face.

"Calm down!" Shadow said pushing the psychotic bat back a bit.

"NEVER!! MUST HUNT DOWN ALIENS!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Rouge said flying off into the distance.

"...Right." Shadow said before climbing some random stairs and engaging a few Black Aliens and GUN troops.

Shadow was having explicit fun killing all the GUN troops and aliens. Why? It is simple, he imagined that they were all Tails and began tearing different parts of their limbs off. That was until a certain starfish ruined it all.

"Shadow, stop this madness!!"

"Madness? This...is...SP-" Doom's eye slapped Shadow over the head, preventing him from completing the quote.

"We are not pulling that off! Now go forth, and SLAY THE HUMANS!!"

"Okay then." Shadow continued with his slaughter spree before encountering his favourite bat friend.

"JEWEL THIEFS MUST DIE!!" Rogue yelled tearing a larvae in half.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!! LARVAE!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow and Doom's eye started yelling at the top of their lungs.

Several million years later...

"AAAHHHHHHH!! I'm fine now..." Shadow said as he calmed down.

"Finally..." Rouge and Doom's eye said at the same time.

"Wait, why are there two of you here!? DO YOU CARE NOT FOR THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM!!" Shadow yelled at the top of his voice.

"Nope..." Was their reply.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Shadow yelled before devouring Doom's eye and dragging Rouge by the ears along the ground. She didn't seem to be bothered at all.

After climbing the weirdly designed pillars and using several 'pull up handles', which resulted in Shadow being flung all over the place, they managed to get to a checkpoint. In front of them was a giant bottomless pit, the only way across was a dash panel and using some weird mutated plants that would send him onto a grind rail made of alien blood.

"This looks like a death trap, but it's the only way across. Go Rouge!!" Shadow yelled as he flung Rouge at the panel, sending her flying to her death.

"Gulp...Oh to hell with it! CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow flew over to the other side of the grind rail and saw several black aliens waiting for him.

"JEWELMONSTERS! DIE!!" Rouge reappeared and slew them all. Shadow watched this with horror before running further ahead.

After climbing up a cliff and flying over to the other side of the ruins, Shadow landed on a checkpoint which was surrounded by water. Rouge who had appeared again, hissed at the water.

"What's up with you?" Shadow said looking at the look of hate on the bats face.

"Water! EVIL!! One weakness!!" Shadow then developed a huge evil grin.

He walked into the water and stood perfectly still, he motioned Rouge to come over. And as Shadow predicted, she foolishly walked onto the water and began melting away into a small black puddle.

"NO! I AM MELTING!! CURSE YOU SHADOW!! Nnnnooooooooo...bleh!" Rouge said as she disappeared.

"Hehehe, here comes the fun part." Shadow said before Rouge respawned next to him.

"NO! I AM MELTING!! CURSE YOU SHADOW!! Nnnnooooooooo...bleh!" Rouge said as she disappeared again.

Shadow laughed like a madman as Rouge kept reappearing and dying over and over and over again. This went on for several hours before Shadow abandoned her and continued up the small cliff. He saw several GUN troops and a Combat Machine having a tea party with a bunch of larvae, even the starfish was there.

"What the hell is this!?" Shadow yelled at the group of nutters.

"A tea party..." Doom's eye said.

"Shouldn't you be fighting over this place? Why are you even fighting here for!?"

"GUN want to kill us, and we have completed our surface operations." Doom's eye said before having a sip of his tea.

"You know there is no tea in there right?" Shadow said pointing at the cup.

"Indeed..." Another sip.

Shadow found a piece of ground with a blue light along the bottom of it, he walked over and lifted it up. He grinned before throwing it over the insane tea party, numerous squish noises and blood could be seen and heard before Shadow fled onwards.

"This rather stings doesn't it?" One of the GUN troops said before dying.

"Indeed..." Doom's eye said before going after Shadow.

Shadow on the other hand was being chased by a billion Black Arms aliens and was fleeing along a river, which resulted in Rouge exploding several times due to her weakness of water. He was ridiculously outnumbered with no hope of turning the tide, until he saw a bit of alien slime. He ran for it and spin dashed along it, the aliens followed him in tow and spin dashed after him. Shadow grinned before jumping off mid way over the bottomless pit. He landed safely on the ground and cut part of the slime so that the aliens fell to their deaths.

What puzzled Shadow was that the aliens that weren't on the alien slime didn't notice him and went on the slime as well. Shadow couldn't control his laughter as all the aliens went on the slime and fell to their deaths.

After watching them all fall to their deaths, he proceeded along the path ahead. He found Doom's eye waiting for him next to a giant worm which was devouring a GUN troop.

"Hey Shadow, have I ever introduced you to our underground attackers, aka the worms?" Doom's eye said as he pointed at the worm which was looking at Shadow.

"Hm, I don't believe you- WHA!?" Shadow was interrupted as the worm tried to eat him.

"CHAOS..."

"Oh no, please not Chaos Death!" The starfish squealed in terror.

"...BLAST!!" Shadow reduced the worm thing to dust.

Doom's eye stared at the remains of his former alien comrade.

"SHADOW STOP KILLING MY TROOPS!!"

"He was trying to eat me!!"

"I have heard enough of your excuses hedgehog!! I shall tell you again, IT IS THEIR JOB TO KILL YOU!!"

"Then why the hell am I helping you?"

Dooms Eye blinked. "Umm…"

"DIEJEWELTHIEF!!" Our favourite vampire- I mean bat appeared and kicked the starfish into the bottomless chasm of no return.

"SHADOW!!" The starfish yelled as he plummeted to his death.

"And that's the lot of them! VICTORY SCREEN!!" Shadow and Rouge did a Final Fantasy rip off victory screen.

* * *

After the victory screen disappeared, a certain starfish we all know was happily wiring some pillars with C9, a dangerous version of C4 from 'Bombs R Us'. He heard footsteps and quickly turned around to see Shadow running up to him.

"Black Doom!? You're supposed to be dead!!"

"I'M INVINCIBLE!!" The starfish said posing rather oddly.

"Uh huh. What are you really doing here?"

"Well we are-"

The camera went over to Rouge thus cutting off Doom's eye speech. She was eavesdropping on the two from a small pillar that was impossible to reach.

"What are they talking about?" She could hardly hear a thing.

"GASP! YOU CAN'T!" Shadow said.

"We can! And the best part is no one knows what we are talking about. Muahahaha!!"

"You monster!!"

"Speaking of which. I have a friend who wants to meet you..." Doom's eye said grinning.

"Who?"

Doom's eye snickered before yelling to the heavens. "BLACK BULL!!"

At his words, Black Bull phased through the ground and appeared. He looked slightly different, he was a darker shade of red around his eye and on the other parts of his body.

"YOU!? BUT YOU DIED!!" Shadow yelled at the giant monster.

"AHA! Nothing can kill me! I'm a boss!"

"Shadow, you need your rest for tomorrow. So waste all your energy fighting him! MUAHAHAAHAA!!" Doom's eye said before flying into the distance.

"Well this will be easy." Shadow recalled how he beat Black Bull the last time.

"HA! That trick won't work!" Black Bull said confidently.

Shadow ignored the monster and picked up an alien and once again shot it point blank in the eye.

"FOOL!!"

"What the?"

"Sorry but that trick won't this time." Black Bull said grinning.

Shadow did the smart anyone would do in a situation like this, he fired another shot at its eye.

"NO!! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS?! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Black Bull yelled before exploding violently.

"Well that was easy." Shadow said to no one in particular.

"NO! How could you stop the magnificence of Black Bull!?" Doom's eye appeared quickly before being picked up and thrown into the sky.

"Rouge?"

"Oh yeah! I destroyed ALL the black aliens! Oh yeah!" Rouge started to dance around like a loony until she noticed Black Bull.

She walked over to it and cut its belly, resulting in thousands of objects coming out.

"MY JEWELS!! MY PRECIOUS'S!!" Rouge began to mumble endlessly about how much she loved jewellery.

Shadow on the other hand Chaos Controlled out of the mad place and proceeded to the next stage.

When he arrived he was greeted by more greenish surroundings, similar to the Death Ruins.

"Where am I now?" Shadow saw a logo of to whom the base belonged. A mad grin greeted him.

"Him again..."

* * *

**T: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Also I thank Kitsune Disciple for recommending my story, much appreciated as well. Until next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The slightly Iron Jungle

**T: Greetings loyal readers! I have returned and created this insane bit of work for you. Sorry for the wait but I got sidetracked and I wanted to write a few chapters for my other stories but never fear! I will be concentrating on completing this story now. Since we are now steadily approaching the end. Its not for awhile yet but it is slowly dawning. But no matter, here is the new Shadow the Hedgehog chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Shadow arrived in this mysterious jungle; he had been walking along this ridiculously long pathway for a while now. Shadow looked left and right and was able to confirm that this place belonged to none other than Dr Eggman, unless GUN or the Black Arms had chosen a new logo.

"Now...how to get out of-OWW!" It appeared that Shadow had walked into something.

"HEY WATCH...it..." Shadow paused to look at the thing he had walked into.

"...FAKER!!" Shadow's eyes widened at the sound of his own voice from the object in front of him.

It was a copy of himself, it looked exactly like him. It had the black fur with red stripes on his quills and the same eye colour, heck it even had the same gloves, hover shoes and rings around his wrists. Shadow looked at the copy of himself with surprise, it sounded just like him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Shadow yelled pointing at his copy.

"...FAKER!!" Came the reply from Shadow's copy.

"Faker? You're the faker!" Shadow and the copy began the ultimate showdown.

The two hedgehogs called each other faker for who knows how long, the match ended with Shadow tearing the copy's head clean off. Shadow chuckled at the now headless body.

"Hehe! Who's the faker now?" Shadow said blowing a raspberry at the 'faker' that wasn't Sonic.

"FAKER!!" Shadow looked up and what he saw made his mouth hang.

"FAKER!! FAKER!! FAKER!!" The sound echoed throughout the jungle, ringing in Shadow's ears.

There was thousands upon thousands of Shadow copies calling not only our furry hero but themselves as well. Shadow's eyes darted between the vast amounts of copies and had to cover his ears before his eardrums burst. Thankfully a voice stopped the mad 'faker' calling contest.

"Listen up Shadow Androids..." The 'Androids' as they had been called, looked up to see their master.

Shadow recognised the voice and turned his head to see none other than Eggman sitting in his Egg Mobile. He was overlooking the Shadow Androids and probably couldn't tell that the real Shadow was there amongst them. Eggman had taken months to build these androids, he wanted to make them just as strong as Shadow and so he crafted them in the Ultimate Life Form's image. He gave them homing missiles and even Shadow's personality for laugh.

"We may be strong, but those cursed black aliens are a formidable adversary. Them and the Larvae, they are a walking nightmare. Anyway, stay alert, and engage any enemies you encounter! Understand?" Eggman looked at his army of Shadow Androids.

It was silence for an entire minute, during this silence, Shadow could hear his own heartbeat it was that quiet. The Shadow Androids were silent, staring at their master before raising their right arms and extending their fingers and said at the same time.

"FAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEERRR!!" The Shadow Androids yelled at Eggman.

Shadow let out a small chuckle while Eggman sighed, resting his head in his left hand. At times he seriously regretted giving them Shadow's personality, but it made them somehow more efficient in battle none the less. Eggman then left in his Egg Mobile, leaving the Shadow Androids to start calling themselves faker again. Shadow had developed a small bit of fear; he looked at himself and compared himself with the Androids.

"Am..am I...and android too?" Shadow asked himself, praying that he wasn't.

"_DIE INFERIOR MODELS_!!" A robotic voice yelled out.

Shadow looked further ahead, squinting his eyes to see none other than Omega, the final member of Team Dark engaging in battle with the Shadow Androids. By battle it was more like Omega shooting them all up while the Shadow Androids called him faker, luckily this didn't affect Omega and he continued to shoot them all. Shadow ran up to Omega to aid him in his battle, disposing of the Android copies of himself along the way.

Omega turned round to see Shadow approach, he pointed his guns at the hedgehog, the mini-guns still smoking from the amount of bullets that had been unleashed.

"_Are you, the original?_" Omega spoke in his metallic voice.

"Omega of course it's me! If I wasn't me, I would be calling you a faker." Shadow said looking at the red robot.

"_You must aid me in-"_ Omega's eyes started flashing different colours before turning back to red_ "-destroying SONIC! I shall not rest until he is dead!_" Omega spoke retracting his mini-guns and replacing them with two cannons now.

"You okay Omega?" Shadow could just tell something was wrong.

"_Tails has been tampering with me!_ _I can't control myself anymore!!_" Omega started to spin out of control, literally.

Somewhere in a small house...

Tails was sitting in one of his chairs holding a controller; the monitor in front of him showed Tails what Omega was seeing. Sonic was sitting on the windowsill with a small smirk; he found it amusing watching Tails play around with his inventions. Unfortunately for Sonic, he didn't hear what Omega had just said.

"Heh-heh! This is great! My own toy robot!! This will be perfect for killing Sonic off!!" Tails said pressing buttons on a small controller that made Omega do a certain action.

"MUAHAHAHAAA!! I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!!" The young fox began laughing like an evil villain with an equally evil face.

The reason why Tails wanted to kill Sonic badly was to 'repay' him for all the times he was left behind in their old adventures. He hated being left with millions of Badniks who wanted to claw him and Sonic to bits, but since Tails was always left behind, he always received Sonic's share and was always horribly injured by the time they finished a zone. Tails swore on his tails that he would make Sonic suffer for this unforgivable act. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Sonic was sitting on the windowsill and slowly turned his head to face his big brother.

"Err...hey Sonic." Tails gave a nervous chuckle.

Sonic stared at Tails with a horrified face before leaping off the windowsill and began running down the street, his screaming could be heard all the way to the heavens. Tails quickly cursed his stupidity of revealing his plan to kill Sonic when he was there and held the controller firmly in his hands.

"DESTROY HIM OMEGA!!" Tails pressed a button and back in Iron Jungle, Omega started doing a weird dance.

"_Shadow!! SAVE ME!!_" Omega's thrusters kicked in, resulting in the robot flying away from the jungle and towards Tails' house to appease his master's wish to see Sonic dead.

Shadow stared at the empty spot where Omega was before slowly walking away, too many strange things had been happening recently for the hedgehog. Shadow proceeded to continue onwards alone, dealing with Eggman's robots and the Shadow Androids who seemed to only be able to call him a faker, and couldn't even defend themselves despite having missiles. Everything was going smoothly before Shadow stumbled across Eggman's small monitor machine dealing with several GUN machines with some cool looking Kung-fu moves.

One thought ran through Shadow's mind.

_When in the world did Eggman learn Kung-fu? I didn't think it was even possible for him to do such things, never mind a small monitor dealing Kung-fu moves._

The small machine looked up to see Shadow standing there with a dumbfounded look. It quickly hovered over to Shadow before bowing.

"Shadow! Great to see you! Did you catch my machine's awesome Kung-fu action?" Eggman's voice could be heard from the machine.

"Uhh, yeah. Nice job..." Shadow said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks! NOW GO FORTH AND DESTROY GUN'S MACHINES, MY SLAVE!!" Shadow winced at Eggman's raised voice.

And so Shadow started destroying the helpless GUN machines, he stopped mid-way and noticed a small balloon flying over head. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Eggman's due to the ever popular smiling face.

"What's that?" Shadow asked looking at Eggman's small machine.

"That's my pimped out balloon of death! Cool huh?" Shadow was about to reply when out of nowhere Omega landed on the machine and began stomping on it.

"Omega?" Shadow stared with worry as Omega continued to jump up and down on the small machine.

"_DIE! DIE! DDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEE!! Oh, Shadow! You must aid me in stopping Eggman and Tails!_" Omega seemed to be normal again, you could tell since he wanted Eggman dead...again.

"I understand Eggman, but why Tails? Other than the fact he is the reason I keep jumping all over the sodding place." Shadow said looking at Omega.

"_HE HAS ME ENSLAVED AND WANTS ME TO KILL SONIC!_"

After a few minutes thinking Shadow agreed to help Omega stop Eggman and Tails, although he did it mainly to stop Tails. Shadow couldn't bear to go to another mad level due to Tails' constant habit of destroying the space-time continuum. And so the two began the hunt for Eggman's balloon, it was easy finding it since Eggman decided to play his theme music at the loudest volume possible his surround system could offer.

Soon Eggman noticed that Shadow was trying to blow up his balloon and gain access to his base, so then he foolishly came close to Shadow on the platform and declared "Shadow! I'm afraid I can't let you get past here!"

Shadow discovered a missile launcher and without hesitation began to fire missiles at the balloon. Eggman screamed and flew away. This began a game of cat and mouse, Shadow and Omega chasing down the balloon to get a good shot at it, although at times Omega was forced to leave because of Tails trying to use him to kill Sonic. After an hour of chasing and shooting, the Egg Balloon was now engulfed in flames and drawing ever closer to main base which lay in the centre of the jungle, but Shadow had run out of ammo for the missile launcher.

"_Eggman is getting away!_" Omega said now having returned for the 30th time today.

Eggman laughed at Shadow, swooping over him before continuing on his merry way. "What are you going to do? Take on a Hind D – er, balloon with your bare hands?!"

Shadow rubbed his nose before throwing away the empty missile launcher and pulling out the Shadow Rifle. He attached a scope to it to extend its range, since this seems to work in real life. He aimed at the Egg Balloon and fired a shot at it, as luck would have it, Shadow's remarkable aiming skills paid off and the Egg Balloon was now disabled.

"Oh yeah! GOT YA!" Shadow said with a triumphant smirk as the Egg Balloon ground to a halt.

The result screen appeared and Shadow stood in a triumphant pose along with Omega doing a fancy celebration dance.

"You aren't getting away from me doctor..." Shadow said as he received an 'A'.

Shadow began to do another mad victory dance; he was yelling how great he was and how nothing can stop him. He was so happy he didn't hear the Egg Balloon explode in a ball of fire and begin plummeting into the vast depths of the bottomless pit. Omega watched as Eggman's balloon fell into the abyss, with Eggman yelling something.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAADDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOWWWW!!" Shadow thought for a second that he could hear his name.

"…Why do I have the urge to talk about a cremation?" Then he shrugged it off and continued dancing.

"Oh yeah! I am the Ultimate Life Form! Do do do!" Shadow went on for ages.

During this Eggman had managed to escape his flaming Egg Balloon and had climbed up one of the support beams which stretched into the chasm. Once he got to the top he fled into his base, Omega saw this and dragged Shadow along since he was still celebrating his glorious achievement.

* * *

Shadow had finally recovered from his celebration dance and now, along with Omega, was in hot pursuit of Eggman. They had ended up in a circular room with large circular platform in the middle, they stopped to have a look around. Omega initiated his Eggman sensors which the doctor had so foolishly installed in Omega.

"_...Eggman detected! Approaching this direction!_" Omega armed his mini-guns and Shadow braced himself for a fight.

And a few seconds later Eggman fell from the sky, screaming his lungs out in the same old Egg Breaker machine he had fought Shadow with at the Cryptic Castle and in the Matrix place. It looked no different and even had a slight bit of rust on it. It landed with a loud crash and looked like it would fall apart soon.

"Shadow...and Omega? YOU CURSED TRAITORS!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DESTROYING MY BALLOON!!" Eggman armed the Egg Breaker ready to attack.

Omega aimed at Eggman but Shadow put his hand in front of him, he needed to know something.

"Doctor, please tell me. Those androids, the ones that, look like me...am I an android too?" Shadow asked with a hint of desperation, he wanted to know if he was an android.

Eggman was going to say 'Of course not!' But then he realised he might be able to get a laugh out of seeing the hedgehog suffer. It had been a while since he had been able to torment a hedgehog.

"Um...yes, Shadow. I created you...yeah that works." Eggman mumbled the last part to himself.

Shadow on the other hand failed to notice the hints of Eggman lying and shock stained his face.

"W-what...?" Shadow couldn't believe it.

"Uh, yeesss. I created you and Omega, with my own hands. But since you have betrayed me I have no choice but to crush you!" Eggman put his keys into the Egg Breaker and turned them.

After several attempts to actually start it up, it sprung to life, slamming its hammer down hard on the ground. Shadow fainted from the shock while Omega began to dance and speak at the same time.

"_Now I shall destroy you Eggman!_"

The Egg Breaker leapt down and was going to smash Shadow and Omega into tiny pieces when suddenly the unthinkable happened. A strange noise echoed from the Egg Breaker.

'Phut phut phut phut' the noise repeated several more times before resulting in a dying squeak.

The Egg Breakers arms fell to its side, and its head dropped down ever so slightly. Eggman began cursing the machine while Shadow and Omega laughed heartily at the scene. But Shadow could hear something in the far off distance, it sounded like laughter, and it wasn't Omega's laughing.

"MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" The laugh drew closer and closer until suddenly something smashed through the roof of the building and headed straight for Eggman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow and Omega closed their eyes as the mysterious object collided with Eggman's machine.

Shadow peeked his eyes open and saw a red spaceship perfectly parked. Our furry hero raised his eyebrows at this before seeing a small compartment open, and out of it stepped an awfully familiar figure.

"Hey there Shadow, Omega. How ya doing?" Out of the ship came Sonic with his ever classic grin etched into his face.

"Oh no, not you again! I am sick of you!!" Shadow yelled at his blue furred rival.

"You've seen me like what, twice?" Sonic said holding his fingers up.

"Two is too many times more than I wanted..." Shadow sent a glare at Sonic.

"Well that's a fine thank you!"

"What do you want now? Or did you just 'happen' to crash here by accident?" Shadow said walking nearer the craft.

"Well...Tails' computer went haywire and said it would kill us in an attempt to rule the world." Sonic said pointing to the bridge of the ship were Shadow could see the silhouette of the young fox strangling the computer. This caused Shadow to raise an eyebrow at.

"Oooook..." Shadow turned his attention back to Sonic.

"So what are you doing in that thing anyway?"

"Well we are planning to head to the ARK. Wanna come with us? There's more than enough room for you guys." Sonic said with a welcoming hand.

Shadow didn't want to be anywhere near the blue hedgehog, not until he had gathered the Chaos Emeralds, then he could start taunting him about how inferior Sonic is to him. But then Shadow recalled something vaguely about the ARK, like he knew the place or something about it. Shadow took a deep breath and accepted Sonic's invite, even Omega came along. The ship hovered off the ground and sped off towards the ARK, which sat in orbit around the Earth. Little did Shadow and the others know they had two stowaways.

"I'm not finished yet Shadow...!" Eggman said hanging onto the ships wing, somehow hiding from the occupants.

"IWILLKILLYOUSHADOWANDPLEASEMYMASTERS!!" The GUN commander was hiding in the cargo bay of the ship, polishing his pistol. He gave a loud crazy laugh which no one heard.

And so our heroes sped off into Space to get to the ARK, Shadow stood at the front of the ship, looking at the outside. Sonic walked up to him and joined him watching the view.

"Hey Sonic?" Shadow had just realised something.

"What is it?" Sonic looked at Shadow with a confused look.

"Why are we going there?" Shadow said looking at Sonic with a raised eyebrow.

Sonic was about to reply when his face dropped suddenly and he began tapping his head.

"...I don't know! I guess it was a spur of the moment thing, heh." Shadow's eye began to twitch.

He reared his head back and let forth a mighty ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Indeed, this would be a fine space ride to the ARK indeed...

* * *

**T: Well I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be based on the trip going to the ARK. It will be full of insanity, but when has this story ever been sane to begin with huh? Anyway, till next time!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The crazy journey to the ARK

**T: Hello again my loyal readers! Here is the newest chapter for you! Do note that this does not occur at all in the original game, it is a simple 'What happened during their trip there' sort of thing. And that means that it is full of madness, and it is quite long so sit back and get comfy. Now read and laugh...(hopefully!)**

* * *

The journey seemed to be taking a long time, either Tails didn't build the spaceship correctly or he was somehow lost. These are the events of what happened during the trip...

Sonic lead Shadow to the meeting room on board the ship, Shadow began to think that this ship was bigger than it looked. To his surprise, everyone was onboard. When he walked into the room, he saw Tails, Knuckles and Amy talking amongst themselves, in another corner was the Chaotix trying to hack into the Pentagon and probably more knowing them, there was Cream or what looked like her hanging from the ceiling. Cream seemed to be wearing a Ninja like outfit, her mum Vanilla was trying to get her down with a broomstick.

In another corner was Rouge admiring her jewel collection, Omega had arrived earlier and was trying to compute what jewellery was. Shadow walked over to the other members of Team Dark and performed their unique greeting which consisted of them tearing each other apart.

"All right everyone pay attention!" Sonic said standing in front of the room.

Everyone looked at him, Team Dark had stopped their mad scrap and were paused in a very weird position, their faces still in a crazy look.

"Right, some of you wondering why you have been called here. Well let me-" Sonic was cut off from his speech by three birds.

"Hey guys!" At the door stood none other than the Babylon Rogues, their theme, Catch Me if You Can, being played loudly in the background.

Everyone was quiet looking at them, silent glances going from the Babylon Rogues to each other.

5 minutes later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Out of the airlock doors, the Babylon Rogues went flying out, back towards the planet.

Shadow stood at the door with Omega and Rouge, the three of them dusting their hands.

"NO SPINOFF CHARACTERS ALLOWED!!" Team Dark marched back into the meeting room.

"Well now that's taken care of, what were you saying?" Knuckles said looking at Sonic.

"Where was I...Ah yes! We are going to the ARK. We are going there to hopefully find something out about these Black Aliens...or something like that." Sonic shrugged at the last part.

Shadow rolled his eyes; Sonic was never the best at thinking things through. He expected it was all a plan to escape Amy's clutches but it appeared to have failed since she was there.

"Oh and Shadow has joined us now as well," Sonic blurted out pointing to the Ultimate Life Form.

Everyone clapped and cheered at Shadow, who just grinned and bowed at the overwhelming attention. Shortly everyone left to their own living quarters, Shadow decided he would take a walk around and see what he could find out. He also hoped he could find a Chaos Emerald onboard this ship, seeing as though it was much bigger than what it appeared outside.

* * *

Several minutes had passed and the ship had just passed through the atmosphere, Tails had announced it would take slightly longer to get to the ARK thanks to his co-pilot.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this and decided he would investigate later, first he wanted to see what he could ransack from the cargo hold. The door opened to reveal a vast treasure vault of worthy goods. These included valuable treasures from the Soleanna Royal Family, the GUN Commander polishing his gun, Tails' machine army and even Angel Island...somehow.

The Ultimate Life Form stared at the beautiful treasure before looking back at the giant island that somehow managed to fit in the cargo hold with ease. Shadow used his powers of Chaos Control and teleported to the island's emerald shrine. And to Shadow's suspicions, there stood Knuckles hugging and kissing his beloved Master Emerald.

"Oh my love! I promise nothing will happen to you now. No nasty Larvae or certain female bats can steal you now." Knuckles finished with a great big kiss on the rock.

Little did he know that Shadow was grimacing at the sight, and not just Shadow. Inside the Master Emerald, Chaos and Tikal also shuddered at the echidna's behaviour toward the rock. Knuckles then noticed Shadow's disgusted face and began to worry slightly.

"Um...hey Shadow...what's up?" Knuckles looked rather nervous.

"Just wandering around..." Shadow's expression hadn't changed once.

"Oh...that's nice..." Knuckles paused for a moment. "...now go away." Knuckles said hugging the emerald tighter.

Shadow turned round slowly and left, Knuckles gave a sigh of relief before turning back to his love, the Master Emerald.

"Now it's just you and me again my love. Just you and – WHA!?" Knuckles had only just noticed that the Master Emerald had suddenly vanished.

"WHEREISIT!! WHERESMEPRECIOUS!? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Knuckles yelled towards the heavens in despair.

Back in the corridor leading from the cargo hold, Shadow couldn't control his mad chuckling as he held the Master Emerald in his hand. He had finally re-obtained it again, no thanks to the starfish. Shadow needed to hide the Master Emerald quickly before Knuckles began the merciless hunt for it again. He happened to pass by a room, and taking a second only to find out who lived in there, tossed the Master Emerald under the bed of the unfortunate soul.

Shadow quickly ran out and closed the door; indeed, he knew how to hide things from people. As Shadow continued to chuckle, Knuckles smashed down the doors of the cargo hold and ran up to the hedgehog.

"SHADOW!! WHERE IS THE PRECIOUS!?" Knuckles looked like an enraged demon.

Shadow simply shrugged his shoulders, hoping that Knuckles had lost all traces of intelligence. If he hadn't, Shadow would be found out in a second, if the giant smirk on his face didn't give him away, the continuous chuckling would.

"CURSES! THE SHIP MUST BE SEARCHED!!" The echidna stormed down the corridor, causing the ship to shake with each step he took.

Our devious anti-hero would enjoy seeing Knuckles go around the ship, probably tearing it up in the process.

* * *

In another part of the ship, Sonic was resting on a sofa he and Tails had placed on the ship. At the moment he was relaxing until...

"SONIC!!" Amy yelled as she burst down the doors with a determined face.

Sonic yelped in fear, trying to flee as Amy pounced onto the couch like a predator trying to kill its prey. Unfortunately Sonic ran into a wall and was quickly caught by Amy who attached a small collar around Sonic's neck.

"Now just try and escape!!" Amy said with a triumphant smile on her face.

Sonic tried desperately to break free but to no avail, the collar was too tight and Amy had an iron grip. A few moments later Shadow walked in, he was still laughing to himself, which got Sonic and Amy's attention. Their eyes followed the black and red hedgehog to the sofa where he sat down and continued to laugh until he stopped and looked at the two.

"What?" Shadow said with a questionable look.

"Why are laughing?" Sonic said with slight worry.

"Oh you lower life forms couldn't understand. Hehe..." Shadow let out a small chuckle before he stiffened at the presence that entered the room.

"Hey guys, hello..._Sonic_!!" Tails said walking into the room, he seemed to have a small amount of venom in his voice when he mentioned Sonic's name.

"Hey Tails!" Was the reply from Sonic and Amy. Sonic failed to notice the hatred in Tails' voice.

"YOU AGAIN!? BEGONE ENEMY OF THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!!" Shadow yelled at Tails who inched back a bit at the tone in Shadow's voice.

"Gee I just said hello!" Tails said before walking over to the small portable fridge in the living room.

"I hope you aren't letting this ship fly on auto pilot. Remember what happened last time?" Sonic said trying to breathe with the extremely tight collar now on him.

"Oh no, my Co-pilots are taking over while I get some refreshments," Tails said holding a can of Pepsi.

"Who are your Co-pilots?" Shadow said wondering who this person was.

"Go have a look for yourself," Tails said pointing at the corridor leading to bridge.

Shadow got up and began walking to the bridge, ignoring the screams of pain coming from Sonic in response to his girlfriend. After a few minutes of walking down the hall, he reached the cabin area and opened the door, what Shadow saw in the seat made him gasp in terror.

"Hello there!" Big the Cat was sitting in the pilot's seat. He waved his hand at the hedgehog.

"(Ribbit)" Shadow's eyes turned to see a small frog sitting in the chair to the left of the one Big was in. This was the demonic Froggy, who had a habit of running away.

Out of all the things Shadow had seen and experienced, he had never seen something so, so...terrifying in all his life. Soon Tails appeared and noticed the fear stricken hedgehog, Tails gave Shadow a small nudge trying to shake The Ultimate Life Form out of his trance.

Silence, until Shadow did something rather odd.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow the dashed off out of the bridge, leaving a poof/zip cloud behind him.

"Duh, is he alright?" Big asked in his usual tone.

"I'm sure Shadow's fine. Just make sure the ship gets to the ARK in one piece ok?" Tails said holding a thumb up before walking out the bridge/cabin.

After Tails left Big's eyes narrowed and he turned to Froggy.

"Froggy!!" Big's voice seemed to undergo a complete change, he sounded more intelligent, and a lot more evil and deep.

"Yes me lord?" Froggy said with almost the same tone and face expression, except his voice was a little squeaky and slightly medieval for some reason.

"Prepare the apparatus for immediate use! The moment we have longed for is near..." Big said grinning and rubbing his hands in a evil fashion.

"Yes sire..." Froggy then merged into the shadows and vanished while Big began to laugh evilly at his genius plan.

Little did he know that he had forgot to switch off the speaker system, the entire ship could hear his evil laughter. Some of the crew raised their eyes at this while others, in particular a certain red echidna was busy pummelling Rouge. Omega would help her but he had just run out of battery power and needed to be recharged or have them replaced.

* * *

Shadow had run as far as he could from the bridge and the cursed monster known as Big the Cat. He was at the moment trying to catch his breath when he heard someone running up to him from behind, Shadow turned around in time to dodge a samurai sword that would have sliced his head off.

After doing a fancy back flip and landing in a cool battle position he got a look at his attacker. The figure was unmistakably a rabbit due to the ears; it wore a strange exoskeleton suit in the style of a ninja. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the attacker before speaking.

"What are you?" The rabbit ninja stood up, and pointed its sword at Shadow.

"I am like you, I have no name..." It spoke in a dead voice; it had a slight echo as well.

"Uh I have a name..."

"Shut up! You are ruining the coolness of this scene!!" The rabbit yelled, Shadow thought he recognised the high voice from somewhere.

"Anyway, I have been waiting for this moment..." The rabbit ninja said holding its sword firmly in its hand.

Shadow had finally figured out who this warrior was, the voice helped him by far.

"CREAM! STOP THIS INSANE WHO-HA!!"

"...CURSES!!" Cream's visor opened up to reveal her face.

"What, oh what, are you doing?" Shadow said worrying for the young rabbit.

"I've become a ninja!! Isn't that AWESOME!?" Cream said doing a small dance.

"Uh yeah...awesome. Why did you try to kill me just before?"

"My sword demanded blood! It speaks to me in my sleep!" Cream said with a smile, staring at Shadow.

Shadow's eyebrows raised slowly at the young girl's words before she looked at her sword.

"Excuse me Shadow, my sword demands more blood!!" Her visor closed and she jumped into the ceiling, resulting in Cream being lodged into the roof.

"CURSES!! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" She began struggling in the hole.

Shadow saw Vanilla appear and began trying to free her daughter by hitting her with a broom. He then decided to walk away, hoping that the insane ninja/samurai rabbit wouldn't begin hunting him down again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain mad scientist had finally climbed onboard on the ship and was looking for a place to hide. Eggman had encountered legions of Tails' machines patrolling the lower decks; it appeared as if they were hunting for someone.

A platoon came around the corner; Eggman did the stealthiest thing anyone could do. He stood perfectly still, making sure not to breathe at all.

"_Destroy Sonic!! Destroy Sonic!! Destroy Sonic!!_" The Tailsbots walked past Eggman and continued onwards, hunting the blue hedgehog.

Eggman gave a sigh of relief before hiding behind a box that was lying in the corner.

_Phew, that was close. Now where do I go?_

Eggman looked around, hearing the march of more Tailsbots before noticing a possible escape route.

_THE AIR VENTS!! OF COURSE!!_

"_Destroy Sonic!! Destroy Sonic!! Destroy Sonic!!_" The machines failed to notice a large moustache sticking out from the air vents.

"Hehe, suckers!" Eggman then proceeded to crawl along the complex network of ventilation shafts, following rats when getting lost.

* * *

Shadow had been walking around aimlessly, checking every now and then to see if the Master Emerald was still there. He had walked into a room labelled 'Tails' workshop of destruction! No blue hedgehogs allowed!!' Shadow shrugged at the screen before opening the door into the fox's dark lair.

"Whoa..." Shadow awed at the giant factory that resided in the room.

Shadow walked over to a computer, he grinned like a child before beginning to type madly on it. The computer came to life with a flash of light, earning a scream from The Ultimate Life Form. Shadow was about to press a button when Sonic ran into the room, closing the door with enough force to move a planet. Sonic panted heavily before noticing Shadow at the computer looking at him.

"H-hi...Shadow...I have...finally escaped from that...cursed Amy!" Shadow sarcastically celebrated before he began to question Sonic.

"Just how in the blazes did you manage to escape from that leash of hers?"

"Because I am Son-" Shadow teleported to Sonic and grabbed him by the throat.

"DON'T, EVEN, DARE!!" Shadow eyes burned with an otherworldly anger while Sonic hung in the black hedgehog's grip, shaking with uncontrollable fear.

Sonic chuckled nervously and apologised to the angered Shadow before they began exploring Tails' evil lair. Shadow began hacking into the machine, at first it was to find out if Tails had been surfing for naughty websites...they found several, three of them with accounts. They also found old, cancelled episodes of Doctor Who, featuring the insane Dalek's. Shadow continued to search through the files until Sonic spoke out.

"Hey what's that?" Sonic said pointing at a video file labelled 'Tails Report 78'.

Shadow and Sonic shrugged before clicking on the play button for the file. After waiting a couple of minutes for the video to load, Windows Media Player opened showing Tails with a stern look.

"Day 90973, progress report on latest Sonic Killing Method. Subject E-123 Omega, failure. Subject is too heavily dependent on batteries, more suitable machine is required. Subject Metal Sonic looks promising..." Shadow and Sonic stared at the video as it ended.

Sonic began to feel his heartbeat increase with fear while Shadow stared in shock at this discovery. Now there was documented proof of Tails' evil intentions, Sonic went up to Shadow and started shaking him.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Shadow oddly agreed with the faker before the two of them headed to the closed door. The door opened for a moment before closing again ominously for no apparent reason other than to be dramatic.

Shadow and Sonic began banging on the door yelling for help, occasionally Spin Dashing it. But to no avail, the door was made of reinforced cardboard, it would require the strength of a child to destroy it, and unfortunately for our heroes, they lacked that strength.

"Welcome..." Shadow and Sonic turned around to see two blue eyes floating in the darkness.

"T-Tails?" Sonic asked hugging Shadow out of fear.

"Yes...it is I..._big bro_!!" Out of the shadows emerged Tails, wearing an evil grin.

"W-why do you want to k-kill me?" Sonic was now quivering with fear.

"All those times, you left me behind!! You abandoned me, leaving me to deal with all those Badniks!!" Tails slowly walked closer.

"Well, you were invincible...hehe!" Sonic chuckled nervously, fear staining his face.

"BESIDE THE POINT SONIC!! I STILL GOT HURT!! And now...I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!!" Tails pulled out an assault rifle and aimed it at Sonic. "Any last words?" Tails said with a grin.

Sonic thought long and hard about his last words. Then he remembered the words he should use in a situation like this.

"TEAM CHAOTIX!!" Sonic yelled throughout the ship.

Tails chuckled at Sonic's last attempts of calling for help when one by one, Team Chaotix smashed out of various objects. Espio emerged from a cardboard box, Charmy descended from the heavens and Vector rode in on a Hind-D, smashing down the walls in the process. Their theme 'Team Chaotix' began playing loudly as they surrounded Tails and strapped him in a chair made from spam.

"NO!! THIS CANNOT BE!!" Tails struggled against the shackles that were made of pure recycled meat products.

"CHARMY NOW!!" Charmy flew towards with a smoothie in his hands.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!" were Tails' last words before he was forced to drink the lemon and chocolate flavoured smoothie.

The result was Tails becoming knocked out and snoring slightly. Sonic and Team Chaotix wiped their heads as Tails' wrath had once again been halted. Shadow on the other hand was completely confused; he had never thought that Tails would try and kill Sonic; he knew that he was the Space-Time Continuum's arch nemesis but this was something completely unexpected.

"Will someone tell me what is going on? Why did you drug him with a smoothie and not something else?" Shadow said pointing to the empty cup in Charmy's hands.

"This will keep Tails from trying to kill Sonic for a while." Charmy said in his posh British voice.

"That's what you said the last time!!" Sonic said with slight aggravation.

"Something must have sparked it again. But I assure you old chap, he won't recall a thing. He will be his usual happy self." At Charmy's words, Tails began to stir.

"Uh, where am I?" Tails said without a trace of evil in his voice.

"See, the Tails we know is back! Now, about payment..." Espio said with a grin.

"Oh, um..." Sonic hadn't any money or rings with him.

"Don't worry faker, I have sorted it out." Shadow turned to the Chaotix with a grin. "If you go to your room it should be there."

"SWEET!!" the Chaotix all yelled at the same time before zipping off towards their room.

"Huh?" Sonic said looking at Shadow.

Shadow chuckled before replying. "Wait for the angered war cry of a certain echidna. Hehehe..." Shadow said before using the Chaotix shaped holes in the wall to leave the mad room.

Sonic shrugged before helping Tails out of the spam made ropes and chair.

"You okay now buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Go on, I'll be fine." Tails said with a happy smile.

Sonic smiled in relief to see his lil bro back to normal, he then sped off making sure to avoid Amy. Tails stood still with the same smile on his face before he took out a small recorder and spoke into it.

"Day 90989, report on immunity drink. The experiment was successful, not even that cursed insects' smoothie works anymore! Although the insect poses a strong threat to my plans, must kill at opportune moment. Oh and Sonic must suffer a more horrible death than I had originally planned." Tails hid the recorder back in his fur before smiling evilly and chuckling just as evilly.

_Run while you can Sonic...for soon I will make sure you can never run again! Oh I am so incredibly evil! Muahahaaa..._

* * *

The ship was finally nearing the ARK, this posed as a relief to just about everyone aboard the spaceship since things seemed to be getting crazier by the second. Shadow stood at a window with a clear view of the ARK, something tugged at the mind of the hedgehog. More memories came racing back into the black hedgehog's mind.

_Flashback_

"_COME ON YOU MONSTER!!" Super Sonic said as he floated next to Shadow._

_The FinalHazard roared as Super Sonic and Super Shadow continued to attack its weak points. _

"_I will be the one to destroy you!! Maria, I will protect this world for I AM SHADOW!! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!" Shadow yelled as the rings around his wrists detached and Shadow's true power awakened._

"_READY FAKER!?" Shadow yelled to Sonic._

"_Yeah but you're the faker!!" Sonic adopted a similar pose._

"_Oh come on! You are so totally the faker here!" Shadow said floating a few feet from Sonic._

"_OH REALLY!? WANNA BET!?" _

_Sonic and Shadow's eyes narrowed as they took a huge breath._

"_FAKER!!"_

"_FAKER!!"_

_The two began the ultimate faker showdown. Aboard the ARK mouths dropped in horror as the two super powered hedgehogs began insulting each other while the ARK slowly plummeted towards the planet._

The flashback seemed to skip a bit as Shadow then saw himself falling towards the planet's surface, squealing his head off as he neared the atmosphere.

Shadow snapped out of his trance and looked back at the ARK. He wondered whether what he saw was real or false. He then turned his head to see something that made him run over to it. The glass was labelled 'Engine Power Source' and the thing that was powering it turned out to be one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"A Chaos Emerald? Oh this is brilliant!! They just saved me the trouble of finding it!!" Shadow smashed the glass case and took the emerald out.

Shortly afterwards the ship began to shake as sirens blurted out loud, Shadow looked up to see them. He nervously gulped as he saw Sonic and his friends run into the area he was in.

"SHADOW YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL!!" Tails yelled jumping up and down with panic written across his face.

"Oh come on! Surely we can make it there!" Shadow indicated at how close they were to the ARK.

"We WOULD HAVE if you didn't nick it!! NOW WE ARE GOING TO DIE!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Sonic started screaming his head off along with everyone else.

"Wait! We can still make it if we eject stuff out the cargo hold!" Everyone looked at Tails with panic stained faces.

A few minutes later, stuff began to fly out the back of the ship. Most of the royal treasure, Angel Island, which Knuckles heavily disapproved of but was out voted. The next few items were Tails' army of Tailsbots, Omochao was next giving the ship a boost of speed. And last but not least was Big and Froggy.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" were Big's and Froggy's words as they fell towards the planet.

The ship magically sorted itself out as it returned to its path. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as the ship neared the ARK. Shadow looked back at the space colony and could tell, the answers he sought about himself lay there.

* * *

Back on the planet...

"CURSE THAT HEDGEHOG!!" Jet the Hawk and the other Babylon Rogues sat on a deserted beach, hoping rescue would come.

"I bet it's that Tails' fault for this! I swear we got an invitation to join them!" Wave the Swallow said holding an invitation in her hand.

"I SHALL KILL THEM!!" Storm the Albatross said next.

"This isn't fair!!" Jet began to throw a hissy fit until they saw numerous objects fall from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" A huge purple blur hit the ground.

The Babylon Rogues moved to the area to find out what it was that just impacted the ground. Soon they saw a purple cat emerge from a crater, along with a demonic frog.

"Curse those impudent fools!! How dare they throw me off their ship!!" Big said glaring at the sky.

"Indeed master, how foolish!!" Froggy said.

The Babylon Rogues just stared at the cat before them. Jet was staring wide eyed at the cat with a questionable look as well, Wave was giggling at the pair of unknown people in front of her while Storm was busy pondering why a giant island was falling through the sky.

"Uh and you are?" Jet asked Big.

"Huh?" Big turned around to see the three anthropomorphic birds behind him.

"Oh you three...you were tossed out of the shuttle weren't you?" Big asked, feeling he could use these three.

"Yeah, and I am going to make Sonic pay for it!" Jet said taking his air board in arm.

"Hmm..." Big rubbed his chin like an evil villain.

"I have a better method than racing him." Jet looked in surprise along with Wave and Storm.

"If you work for me I am sure I can help you deliver vengeance."

"You mean it? Then we're in!!"

Big chuckled like an evil mastermind before turning to Froggy.

"Froggy!"

"Yes me lord?"

"Assemble an evil council building! WE SHALL HAVE A HEADQUARTERS WORTHY OF A KING!!" Big declared in an evil voice.

"Yes sire..." Froggy once again melted away in the shadows. Despite being in a desert where there were none.

Big began to laugh out loud, followed shortly by Jet, then Wave, but not Storm. He was too busy worrying about the fact that the island that was falling out of the ship and back to the earth was heading straight for him and his friends.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you got a good laugh out of it. Will Shadow find the answers he seeks? Will Sonic be enslaved for all eternity? How will Eggman get his vengeance? Will the GUN commander ever stop polishing his gun? And what is Big's and the Babylon Rogues' diabolical plan? And will they survive Angel Island falling on them? Find out next time!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow meets the Commander

**T: Hello everyone! First of all I must apologise for the long delay of this chapter. I would have gotten this done sooner but two things prevented me so, one was a bad case of writers block and the other being a ton of college work to do have prevented me from doing this. But that's all in the past and here is chapter 16 of Shadow the Hedgehog. I do hope you enjoy it, if it proves not to be as funny I shall do my best to make the next chapter funnier. But I'll let you be the judge of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon Tails' ship getting nearer to the ARK, Shadow felt a lot of nostalgia as he looked through the window at the giant space station before him. He knew that the answers to his past must be here somewhere, but he did not know where to begin looking. His thoughts however were interrupted when he heard whispering coming from behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw Sonic and the others talking to themselves, he could hear a few words being mentioned such as 'That idiot!' 'I say we kick him off!' 'We could have died because of him!' and 'Find the computer room!'.

Shadow didn't like where this was going, but he did he hear Rouge trying to convince them not to, Omega would happily join in but he was being recharged. He then turned his attention back to the window he was facing and noticed something strange. A small object seemed to be hurtling towards the ship, he narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look at it.

Only when it was a few metres away from the ship did he realise it was a missile with the words "DIE TRAITOR!!!!" written on the side. Shadow was puzzled as to who could have fired the missile, but quickly realised the more important fact at the moment.

"OH MY GOD!! THERE'S A MISSILE HEADING TOWARDS US!!!" Shadow squealed, pointing to said missile.

Everyone turned around to see the missile a mere few centimetres away from the ship.

"OH FU-"

BOOOOOMMM!!

The spaceship exploded in a glorious fireball as pieces of metal flew everywhere. The occupants of the ship were also sent flying everywhere, all except for Shadow who had the sense to use Chaos Control off the ship.

"Phew, that was close..." Shadow wiped his head as he had a look around.

It appeared he was in the same place he had fought the Blue Falcon machine. He then felt a presence behind him and slowly turned around.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shadow jumped back from what he saw.

The GUN Commander was standing an inch away from Shadow's face with a huge Joker type smile. This had startled the black hedgehog greatly and it took Shadow a while to calm down. The GUN Commander on the other hand stood up straight and pointed his extremely shiny handgun at Shadow; the long trip to the ARK had made the gun brighter than 1,000 Suns. But this did not affect Shadow at all; he was still horrified at the fact the GUN Commander was standing right behind him.

"It's been a long time...Shadow..." The GUN Commander's face changed to being a bit more serious, but he still had a crazy grin.

"Who the hell are you!? And more importantly, WHY were you standing behind me!!?" Shadow yelled getting to his feet.

The GUN Commander started at Shadow some more. "I know you...Shadow the Hedgehog. You killed everyone I knew..."

"Two things, one, you haven't answered my question! And secondly, well DUH!! I fired the Eclipse Cannon at Earth several times!!"

"BEFORE THEN YOU FOOL! 50 years ago...here, on the ARK. It was because of _YOU _that everyone I knew and loved was killed! My family, my goldfish Fluffy, my puppy Goldie, and most important of all...MARIA!!" Shadow's eyes widened at hearing her name.

"WHAT!? I'm responsible for Maria's death!!? Wait...who's Maria again? I feel that I should know her..." Shadow started tapping his head in confusion.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER!!! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!!!" The GUN Commander yelled cocking his handgun.

"Maria...Maria...nope! Don't know who you're talking about." Shadow's words really got the Commander mad.

"ARGH!! YOU MUST REMEMBER MARIA!! Blonde hair, blue eyes, blue dress!!" Shadow tried to picture her, he started piecing together this description.

The only thing his mind could picture was Doom's eye wearing a blonde wig, a blue dress with a girly voice. He quickly dismissed that thought. He then focused harder on the description he was given, he started to see a human girl there, with blue eyes and blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress.

"GASP! I remember now! Maria!!" Shadow remembered.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!! She was like a sister to me, we would spend hours chasing each other around the ARK playing tag, and occasionally sabotage one of Prof. Gerald's experiments. But then..._YOU _appeared!"

Everything went wavy and distorted as the GUN commander was having a flashback.

_A younger GUN Commander was running around the ARK with a happy smile on his face as he was running from Maria._

"_GUN Commander, get back here!" Maria yelled out the boy's name as he ran further ahead and hid behind a box._

_Maria looked both ways before continuing down the corridor, failing to look behind the box. The young GUN Commander giggled before looking down the hallway, being a young child, he walked towards it, curiosity getting the better of him._

_When he neared the door, he jumped up and peeked into the room, he saw several scientists, Prof. Gerald and a three eyed alien overlord all crowded around a pod of some sort._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for attending today's demonstration. Today we shall awaken Project S.H.A.D.O.W!" Gerald said with great pride._

"_Um, professor?" One of the scientists spoke._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is this safe? I mean, it's a living thing right? How do we know it won't go crazy and start killing us all?"_

_Gerald gave a hearty chuckle, while Black Doom glared at the foolish human. To think that one of his blood would do such a thing…_

"_There's nothing to worry about! I assure you all, it is COMPLETELY safe." _

_Gerald then walked over to the pod and pressed a button on it. Shortly afterwards the pod opened up revealing the sleeping creature inside. A moment passed before its eyelids shot open, revealing the red coloured eyes. Everyone awed at the sight._

_The creature's eyes moved from left to right, taking in its surroundings before taking a small leap out of the pod. More 'Ooohs!' came from the scientists, Gerald and Black Doom simply smiled at seeing their 'Son'._

"_Hmm-hmm...heheheheee…" The creature began, its black fur moving up and down as it laughed._

_The scientists started to get nervous at this reaction from the animal before them. Before one of them could say anything it yelled out two words._

"_CHAOS SPEAR!!" And from its hands several spears of light came flying out and killed two of the scientists in an impossibly gory fashion, several reservoirs worth of blood exploding all over the room._

_The rest began panicking and screaming as the beast started going for them now, one of them managed to activate the alarm but was quickly finished off by the creature. Gerald and Doom on the other hand continued to smile at their "Son" as he ripped, strangled, shot and completely annihilated the other scientists._

"_Aw, isn't he cute Black Doom?" Gerald said._

"_Hehe, indeed he is. He must get it from my side of the family..." Black Doom sighed happily._

"_What shall we call him?"_

"_Black Doom Junior?" Black Doom suggested while dodging a severed arm._

"_Nah! Chaos?" A mangled body hit the table near Gerald._

"_Nice, but already taken." A severed leg went flying through the glass._

"_Well then...how about Shadow? After the Project's name." _

"_Seems sensible. Plus it's got a nice ring to it."_

_The young GUN Commander stared on in blatant horror at the spectacle before him. He had seen some of the other experiments Gerald had done, but never had he seen something like THIS before. He watched as the hedgehog looking creature tore apart the remaining scientists before it looked at him. The boy's eyes widened in horror, and the being before him raised a hand quivering insanely, stained with blood, and pointed at him._

"_You're next...!" The hedgehog grinned madly, but before it could do anything, the security guards arrived and tranquilised the hedgehog. It hit the ground with a 'bleh'._

_End flashback_

"I'll never forget that day that you were awakened Shadow."

Shadow just looked at the Commander blankly, he couldn't recall any of that, and he had an excellent memory, as he often spoke of. But one thing puzzled Shadow.

"Um, so how exactly is it MY fault that Maria died again?"

"The Government thought that you may become a threat, and so they ordered that you be destroyed. But the soldiers they sent went on a killing spree and killed EVERYONE ON BOARD EXCEPT _YOU_!!!...and me of course." Shadow chuckled at hearing this.

"So, who were the soldiers they sent?"

"It was GUN's elite troops."

"So let me get this straight. GUN killed your family and Maria correct?" The commander nodded his head.

"And then later you joined GUN?" Another nod.

"Why? Why would you join the group that killed everyone you loved? Seems a bit of a stupid thing to do right?" Shadow questioned.

The GUN Commander went silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"SHUT UP!!" The GUN commander aimed his weapon at Shadow's head.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this moment Shadow...this will be the day that I will avenge those that died on the ARK! I've waited 50 years for this! And now, at last...JUSTICE IS SERVED!!" The commander pulled the trigger on the gun.

BANG!

"Damn it!" Shadow got hit by the bullet and lost 10 rings from the impact.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU!!?" The commander stared in shock at what he saw.

"HA! I had rings!" Shadow taunted the commander before being shot again.

"Damn it!" Another 10 rings lost.

The commander growled in frustration before pulling an assault rifle from out of nowhere.

"Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!" Shadow yelled out innumerable times, rings flying everywhere.

The commander was about to use a mini-gun on Shadow, but luckily for the hedgehog, one of the rings he lost was still there. So he picked it up, aimed for the commander's head and threw the ring like a Frisbee.

The commander didn't have time to dodge the incoming ring and was hit square in the face. This resulted in the commander falling flat on his back unconscious. Shadow picked up the rest of his rings and left the unconscious commander on the floor. He then found the exit out of the place he was in and followed the path out.

If there were any advantage to meeting the GUN commander at all, it would be that Shadow had learned bits of his 'supposed' past. And he had also remembered Maria, but could he trust the commander's words? He did not know, but he knew one person he could ask. A certain starfish might know the answers.

* * *

Shadow had been walking through the ARK now for quite some time and was now back on one of the long pathways that stretched alongside the Eclipse Cannon, these also happened to lead to an extremely long fall back to the Earth below should he fall off. He had been searched high and low for signs of either Black Doom or the crazy starfish. Shadow had been looking under, above anything and everything he found to see if he could find a trace of either of the two.

Now this is where Shadow started to get annoyed. He was slightly frustrated at the fact he couldn't find Black Doom or the Starfish, but it was from the fact that every time he examined something there would be a slight chuckle. At first Shadow thought it might be him just hearing things, but as he looked and looked, the more the voice rang in his ears.

And to make matters worse, the chuckling sounded VERY close, it sounded close enough to be coming from behind Shadow. Numerous times did Shadow turn around sharpish to see if Black Doom was behind him, but there was no trace of the alien overlord.

"ARGH! WHERE IS HE!!?" Shadow yelled out to one but was met with a very unwanted answer.

"Mwahaha!" Again the laughter that sounded so close, and again did Shadow turn to see nothing behind him.

Shadow's eye was now twitching with anger only a god of destruction could accomplish. He then closed his eyes and let out a strong and loud sigh.

_Where could he be!? It's not like he can turn himself invisible!!_

Before Shadow could start to call Black Doom many nasty things that began with the letters 'F' and 'S', Shadow felt something touch his back. He paused for a few seconds as he felt it touch more of his fur. This resulted in Shadow grabbing the thing that touched him and throwing it hard to the ground, enough to make the surface crack under the impact.

The hedgehog then without hesitation began to stomp on the thing very very fast, and very very hard. This resulted in tons of 'Ows!' coming from Shadow's stomping victim. After a few minutes passed, Shadow ceased his stomping on the creature that had touched him and was surprised to see none other than the starfish lying flat as a pancake on the floor with stars flying around his head.

"IT WAS YOU!!" Shadow yelled at the slowly recovering alien before him.

"Ye..yes!" The starfish spoke shakily as it slowly managed to get back into its hovering position.

"What the heck were you doing trying to sneak up on me!?"

"I wasn't sneaking! I was hiding on your back!!"

"Wha-WHAT!? HOW!? Surely I would have known if you were on my back before."

"Aha! Originally yes. But I did it in such a manner that meant that you couldn't detect my presence at all!" The starfish beamed happily.

"Really..? And how did you manage this?" Shadow asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"And why should I tell you? Besides, even if I did, the reason would be so complicated, so mathematical, that your brain would explode from the sheer awesomeness of the method," Doom's Eye stated in a know-it-all way.

"Yyyyeah...right..." Shadow said with a suspicious tone.

"Anyway Shadow, I now need you to continue your search for the Chaos Emeralds! There is a one located somewhere within the ARK. NOW FETCH!!!" Shadow was about to protest when he thought he heard something.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like something...falling from the SKY!!" Shadow looked up to see a Hind-D plummet towards them, in particular towards a certain alien starfish.

Doom's Eye's...eye widened in terror as the vehicle along with several of the above platforms and pathways following behind it headed straight for him.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!!!!"

BOOOMM!!

Shadow winced as the jet landed nose first into the starfish, not only crushing the poor creature but also destroying the walkway he was on. And now Shadow was falling down toward the Earth along with the Hind-D and the other walkways and platforms from above. And during this desperate moment, Shadow did what anyone in his situation would do.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He squealed like a frightened child.

And just when all hoped seemed lost, the Hind-D's pilot blew the hatch off his cockpit, sending straight into some debris above. The pilot saw the squealing hedgehog and with all his might, leapt out of the cockpit. This resulted in the Hind-D exploding from lack of a pilot, as do all aircraft these days made by GUN.

The pilot then held out his right arm and somehow against all logic and science, flew forward without aid of a vehicle, wings or a jetpack of some sorts. He flew like a bird towards Shadow and grabbed the hedgehog, putting an end to his squealing. Then with ease only a superhero could achieve, flew around and through the debris and landed firmly on a piece of walkway that remained intact.

"SHADOW!! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!" Shadow opened his eyes only to see himself staring into the eyes of a very familiar crocodile with headphones.

"Y-you!?" Shadow said in disbelief as he looked at the character before him.

"Come on! We've gotta find the computer room!!!"

Shadow started screaming again.

* * *

**T: Well there it was, I hope it was worth the wait and got a laugh or two out of you. But I shall do my best to make sure the next chapter isn't as delayed as this one was.**

**Until next time! Oh and I hope everyone has a good X-mas as well!**


End file.
